Possible a friend or More?
by chibiheartluster
Summary: Jojo meets Danny Vondodlletre.The son of a family that just moved into whoville.Though he's odd Jojo thinks he finally has a friend.But emotions he hadn't felt in a long time or ever start to arise in only the first few days of their friendship.yaoi HHAW
1. Chapter 1

It was your usual everyday morning in Who-Ville, and the mayor's fourteen year old son Jojo Mcdodd awoke with as much enthusiasm as he did every morning. Which wasn't much considering he didn't like getting up and going to school. Especially when your the only son out of ninety six daughters all living under one roof. That made it hard for the fourteen year old who to even use the bathroom for five minuets. He was lucky he had his own room. He was a boy and his parents did consider that he would need some privacy from his sisters.

And besides that Jojo just didn't overall like people. He never really did. They never quite understood why he liked tinkering with musical objects or why he chose to not talk to anyone. Not even his mother or father. And after saving their whole town from being boiled, when he actually sang his father left him alone about trying to get him to be mayor because he at least understood it wasn't what Jojo wanted to do with his life.

But along time ago he had decided that they didn't need to understand completely. It was his passion and he was going to stick with it.

Now back to what the small who was doing, he was getting ready for another day of school. He didn't completely hate going and he had good grades in all his classes, but what he really rather do was go to the old observatory and keep making the musical objects that would appear in his head. luckily when it came to that this his family were the only ones who knew why he would disappear. They wouldn't follow or bother him because they knew he knew when to get home. They trusted him and at times that made him smile warmly.

But at the moment he wasn't smiling so warmly. He had at least gotten into the bathroom for a good two minuets to brush his teeth before all his sisters came scrambling in wanting to fix their hair and other things girls did. He pushed and squirmed quickly out and went back to his room to grab his backpack and head to school.

He was about to jump to the tree just outside his window. So it would make for a quicker escape past the family during their fast breakfast when he saw a Who-Haul just outside the house, across the street. This interested him because it was rare for a new family to show up. So he jumped to the spiraled tree and slid to the ground. When he looked over he could see two adults helping out the movers. In a way the both looked kind of dark, but then also happy and full of life. The man currently carrying a large box was as tall as his own father and had long raven hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had a small goatee just under his bottom lip, which made him look smart and cool headed. His clothing was just as dark as his hair but he also had a furry purple neck tie with two purple buttons down his middle and the same colored leggings. And when Jojo looked back at his face he saw he had failed to notice the mans bright green eyes. They were sort of weird because of all the other darker colors, but they some how pulled everything together.

When Jojo looked at the women who was talking to one of the movers he found her very pretty. She looked aged but not by much. She had Long white hair with two sprouts curled and sticking from the top of her head. Along with a black head band that didn't really pull her hair back , but was even more as a fashion purpose. Jojo payed attention to her eyes and saw they were actually purple. It sort of baffled the small who that both these adults had eyes that would fit just as perfectly on the other. When he looked more he saw the she had a thick black choker that held a gold pendant with a red stone set in the middle around her neck. Her clothing was not unlike a lot of other who women, but it was striped with red and grey only down her front with a black collar and two black buttons. Her leggings were also the same color.

Jojo smiled when he looked away. He found these new who's to be very interesting. They looked like the sort of people he might get along with. His own dark appearance matched well with theirs. Then he thought to look again and say the movers carrying a bed that looked like it belonged to a who of his age. He wondered if this person would be worth talking too. But Jojo didn't dwell much longer. He had to get to school and even if their wasn't another person he could actually, just maybe be friends with, then their went another chance just too talk.

" If you don't talk much anyway why really try?" Is what he thought. So he made sure he had everything he needed then at a moderate pace walked down the side walk towards his school.

While on his way Jojo had the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked around but saw nothing so he took it as a sign that he was being paranoid. What he didn't do was look up at the second floor window of the new who's house, were a boy only a year older than him stared with one visible neon-green eye. That showed an obvious sense of intrigue.


	2. Chapter 2

At Who-Ville High Jojo calmly walked through the somewhat crowded and busy hall. If you call all the girls and guys paying only attention to one another and standing in the middle of hall busy. Being short sometimes had its advantages. Jojo could easily maneuver his way through and make it to class on time. Not that he was really that short. Their were just a lot of others who were at least a little or a lot taller than him. It didn't really bother him though. No one made fun of him or picked on him so he didn't care. In fact too many girls chose to try and talk too him. He wasn't being arrogant when he didn't say anything he just didn't like any of them the way they wanted him too. So if they asked him if he wanted to go out he respectfully and usually without a world declined.

When Jojo finally reached his locker between his first and last period class he entered his combo and grabbed his things. Then went to his first class which was both homeroom and Who-History and took his seat near the back by the window. He would have just stared out the window and waited for class too begin, but he had the urge like he did every now and again to draw up more plans for his inventions. So he cracked open the notebook littered with notes on the front and back that he always used for ideas and began making plans. He had some great ideas for a snoozaphone that could play three different tones and be very light unlike the ones everyone else had.

When it was finally a minute before the bell every Who-teen of different styles,colors and heights that had the class filed into their desks. So Jojo closed up his notebook and hid it between the two other books for his next classes.

Then their teacher Mrs. Lafindoo came in with a large smile spread on her face. Which wasn't unusual. She was a happy teacher, but she seemed happier than usual. She set her lesson plans for the day on her desk and immediately stood in front of the class.

"Everyone can I have your attention please? I have something very special to tell you all." Her sing-song voice chirped and everyone grew quite. It wasn't really unnatural that as a History teacher she also liked to sing.

" I am over joyed to say that we have with us a new student. He just moved here early this morning. So were very lucky to have him so soon." Her bespectacled nose wiggled as she talked and smiled happily.

Everyone except Jojo seemed to beam at the sound of this. He again didn't look overall thrilled. But inside he was actually very curios as to what this new teen would be like. All Jojo knew, more than anybody else was that "he" lived across the street from his own home, and Jojo had seen his parents. So even Jojo ever so slightly straitened up to see what this new student looked like.

Mrs. Lafindoo quickly rushed to the classroom door and pocked her head out. She seemed to be talking to the new student to tell him he could come in and introduce himself. When she moved back to her previous spot the student walked in.

"This is Danny Vondodlletre and I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome."

The whole class sung out different versions of "hi" that they liked to use. Except Jojo who was stuck on just looking at the teen. He couldn't take his eyes off him. This guy "Danny" was at least like everyone else a good foot or more taller than him. He had white hair cropped in a fuzzy sort of fashion with a three stocked sprout coming off too the right. Part of his hair covered his right eye along with ripples of bright green that looked either natural or dyed on at the ends along his face. The smaller who almost couldn't take his own chocolate brown orbs away from Danny's toxic green ones. As far as Jojo could tell the teen resembled the adults Jojo had seen almost an hour ago. Then when Jojo did look lower he noticed besides the black neck fur a pair of red and black goggles hung around his neck. It made him wonder what exactly Danny used them for. Still going lower Jojo found his clothing/fur pattern sort of neat. Their was a top sleeve part on his shoulders but it was short so you could see almost all of his shoulders just slightly jutting out from underneath in colors of dark grey. His under sleeves had two black stripes far apart from one another. One close to the shoulder the other on his wrist were the last bit of fur turned completely white. Also like his arms his middle had two larger but far apart stripes the same color . On both his hands were a pair of checkered gloves, and his legs had the same patter as his other appendages but in sets of four.

When Jojo finally looked back up he was startled that those same intoxicating orbs were staring right at him. And Danny had a wide grin. For some reason Jojo felt his cheeks burn and he quickly looked back down. His heart was pounding and mentally he was freaking out. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never felt this way ever.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." He muttered quietly to himself while putting his hand to his forehead.

Jojo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the teacher talk again. He had some how completely forgotten that their were other people in the room. When he looked back up Danny wasn't looking at him but his grin seemed to have gotten wider.

"Okay Danny how about you say a few things about yourself and then you can go ahead and pick a seat were ever you like. I'm afraid we only have a few seats left in the back so you'll have to pick one of those."

Danny looked towards her and nodded his head. Then looking back at the class he spoke.

"Okay...um were do I start." He said while laughing slightly and scratching his face. His voice had a happy mature tone, but then also sounded like if he wanted to he could make the funniest impressions. And he was definitely leaving one on Jojo. He was stuck and intent on listening to what this new guy had too say.

" I like to work with tools and build things. And also sketch and write stuff. Heh, not much to really know." He said, while closing the only visible eye and then scratching the back of his head.

But to Jojo that was a lot too know. He'd never heard of anybody else but him, who actually liked to build things. For once after a long time he felt really happy. He only smirked slightly but on the inside he felt like dancing. This happiness was almost enough too make him start laughing and make the whole class think he was crazy. He felt like going up and hugging Danny. That last bit actually had him blushing again. What was wrong with him today, was he having mood swings?

But then he was suddenly brought out of questioning his mental state when a loud thunk was caused next to him. And when Jojo looked he nearly had a heart attack. Their was Danny setting his stuff and sitting down in the desk right next too him. If Jojo had had a mirror he would have realized he had a wide eyed stare when Danny sat, looked at him and said hi. Jojo completely out of character just sort of jumped slightly, waved sheepishly and looked the other way. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get out of the classroom to go strangle himself. He wasn't acting like him at all and he had no idea why.

When he peeked a glance back at the taller who he saw Danny was looking forward with that grin again. Why was he grinning? Had Jojo done something funny? Now Jojo was actually getting kind of irked. He didn't want to be laughed at. Not that he ever really cared before if he was, but something about Danny was putting him on edge. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he was about to say something when Mrs. Lafindoo started talking again.

"Well I'm happy you've found a good seat Mr. Vondodlletre. And it just so happens that the boy your sitting next too has all the same classes you do. Jojo why don't you be Danny's escort for the day and show him around?"

Jojo felt like something was out to get him."Not only is he across the street but now he's in all my classes!" The smaller who thought. He would have protested because apart of him really wanted him too and then another part of him wanted him to do it. But without his mind even realizing it, he was nodding his head slowly giving the teacher the okay.

She smiled warmly ."Okay then. Have fun, be nice and I hope you two can become friends."

Jojo couldn't even udder a word he just looked down at his desk and found for once, he couldn't comprehend what it was he had done. While more questions about his mental health reeled through his head the teacher began their lesson. He didn't really need to pay attention because he was good with anything they did in history. Which was also good because he felt like he couldn't do anything at the moment. And he had another strange feeling that today was not going to go by quickly. Especially with the new guy following him where ever he went.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the ending bell for first period rang, Jojo would have hi-tailed it out of their as fast as he possible could. But he didn't because he knew he had to be Danny's escort. He couldn't just leave the new guy to find his own way around. It would be rude and Jojo would possible get in trouble. So he sucked it up, grabbed his things and waited for Danny to get his own stuff as well. While he did this Jojo made sure he was looking every were else but Danny. If he didn't actually look at his face or anything he wouldn't get flustered for some unexplainable reason right? Jojo found this sensible logic. That is until Danny said his name. And Jojo again nearly had a heart attack.

"Jojo? Thanks for being my escort. If i didn't have anybody to follow I'd probably end up in the janitors closet." He laughed aloud and again scratched the back of his head.

Jojo, though halfway looking down with a pink tint to his cheeks noticed this and wondered if it was a nervous habit. But then he stopped thinking and went to showing that he was actually listening.

"N-no problem." He mumbled quietly while not looking at Danny. "Damn, why did I have to stutter!" The smaller who thought. " We should probably get going . Don't want to be late." So Jojo quickly turned out the door and proceeded to second period, which was science.

The classroom was only a few doors down, but with Danny right behind him Jojo felt like those bright green orbs were looking right through him. If the day didn't go by soon enough Jojo felt like he might pass out.

When they finally reached the science classroom of Mrs. Mary Lue La Rue, the most science obsessed who in all of Who-Ville, hence why she's a science teacher. Jojo took another seat by the window, with Danny right next to him. As they sat their the entire room was bustling with the usual chatter and gossip. And for once in his life Jojo felt sort of out of place for not saying anything. He just stared at his hands and slightly twitled his thumbs, hoping for Who's sake that class would start soon. Then he could put all his attention on the class and not on Danny. But life just wasn't being fair to him because his finished thought was when Danny tried to strike a conversation with him.

" So Jojo. I like your name it's very creative."

Jojo felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks darken again." Why is he telling me this! Nobodies ever told me that." He would have just kept starring ahead and nodded, but for the second time Jojo was doing something he hadn't registered to his brain that it was ok.

"Th-thanks. I like yours too. I haven't heard anybody else with one like yours." Jojo mentally slapped himself. He didn't even know how those words formed or how he managed to utter a coherent sentence. But he did and it was already said.

"Thanks to you too." Danny practically beamed at the compliment. "Mines not really special though. Kind of boring i think. Yours actually sounds cute."

Jojo felt like somebody punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Yet the outcome was even more visible on his cheeks. "Why the hell did he have to say that! What guy says that to another guy!"

"Th-thank y-you." Jojo said more quite than anything he had said all morning. And he hadn't said much. At least that sounded like normal him.

Then the Bell suddenly rang and the smaller who felt like some weight was lifted off his shoulders. When Mrs. La Rue came in wearing her usual white lab coat, with her pink,fuzzy clothing sticking from the collar and sleeves and clear,square goggles set on her nose. She also seemed more delighted than usual. The one foot high pink sprout of hair on the top center of her head bobbed and wiggled as she moved around grabbing varying beakers of sizes and shapes. She had more than one of each kind and put them in pairs. Then looked at the class with a wide toothy sort of grin. Her smile always made her look insane but it fit her well.

"Okay class since we have a new student today." Which she said while gesturing towards Danny. "Well be pairing up for a lab. I want to show that we all get along well and we get our jobs done when we have too. So you'll all be paired with whom you want."

The class practically cheered at that. Most of them would get this lab done before the class was over but most would also spend it talking about other things. Jojo did not cheer though. He was staring at Mrs. La Rue like she had sprouted wings out of her head and started singing I'm a little teapot. Jojo didn't even have anyone he liked or was friends with, so he was left with only one option. And when he turned his head that option was smiling wide and asking if he wanted to be his lab partner. Jojo nodded shyly in defeat. Fate was making sure this boy was around the smaller who twenty four-seven. And it was only second period.

As everyone went through the steps of their labs Jojo and to his surprise Danny had no problem at all finishing it early. Jojo was always especially good with science and even though Danny was new he seemed to understand just about all of it. But their was about two times Danny asked a question and Jojo had to make himself answer. And if Jojo didn't know any better he had yet another odd feeling that both of his classes so far had the other students staring at him and Danny.

"I guess it really is strange for them too see me talking to someone. I wish they wouldn't gawk though it's aggravating." And the dark who was under enough stress already. Stress he couldn't even explain or understand. But he also had to admit that stress was going down. He still felt weird like their were butterflies in his stomach but besides that it wasn't so hard to actually talk to Danny.

"So Jojo what do you like to do?" Danny inquired with an interest that Jojo hadn't seen anybody but Mrs. La Rue use when she was curios as to how something worked. Did Danny wonder how he worked? And Jojo hadn't ever told anyone what he liked to do except his family. So it was odd for him to actually talk about it.

" I uh like to build musical instruments. I like music and sound so I tr-try to make better or newer things." If felt foreign to Jojo when it came to talking about himself.

When he looked up to see Danny's expression or view on what he liked to do Jojo was startled. Danny's toxic green eyes were changing color. They were turning a deep shade of purple. Jojo had never seen anyone's eyes do that. He was fixated on them but only half so because he felt weird staring. So he decided to ask.

"Danny h-how do your eyes do that? Why are they doing that?"

Danny stared for a second as if he didn't understand then blinked before he realized what Jojo meant.

" Oh you mean how they change color?" He laughed again. " Its a genetic thing that runs in my fathers family. Its skips each generation so he doesn't have it but I do. My eyes change color depending on a few of of the key moods I feel." The taller who smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And Jojo guessed that since Danny had it it must mean to him that it was. Now Jojo was even more interested. He wanted to know what other colors they changed and what the heck purple meant as a mood.

"What does purple mean. How many other colors can they change?" He felt sort of nosy asking. And to Jojo's surprise Danny's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Well um purple means I-I'm really happy. Or delighted I guess. And the other colors are orange,red,grey and blue. Orange if I'm surprised,terrified or e-embarrassed. Red if I'm angry. Grey when I'm tired. And blue when I'm sad." Danny listed each one off on his fingers and if Jojo wasn't seeing things he swore he saw orange start to form over the purple.

It actually made Jojo smirk that Danny himself was getting flustered. Maybe he hadn't told others before about his moods so he felt weird letting someone know the secrets to telling how he felt. And if Purple meant he was delighted what he was he so delighted about? Jojo didn't quite understand that one but he didn't pry for more answers.

" That's really kind of cool. Thanks for telling me." Jojo said without actually feeling weird. Except he did feel like he himself was delighted. And that was one more thing he didn't understand. He'd never not understood so many things in one day. It made him feel stupid. So he stopped questioning things all together. He decided he was just going to relax and try not to get worked up. When he looked back at Danny the taller who was smiling normally and the orange had disappeared with the purple coming back again.

When they both grew into a sort of awkward quiet the bell rang and others began shuffling out of their seats. So Jojo and Danny did the same. The smaller who realized as he grabbed his books that he'd been feeling a lot of things today. And right now he especially felt that he may have made a friend. It made his body turn sort of warm along with his cheeks. He liked the thought of having a friend. Maybe the day wouldn't have to go so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day went on and they finally reached lunch period. Jojo found himself becoming more and more open to Danny. It actually felt great to just talk about likes and dislikes. And Notice what they had in common with one another. Their may have been a few things the smaller who didn't really need to know about Danny, like how the taller who was a hazard around stairs. He said that for some odd reason he just wasn't careful when it came too them. And that Jojo may have to be his lookout when ever they neared them. But that was what made Jojo smile and actually laugh. He hadn't laughed in forever and when he did Danny laughed with him. He laughed so much his cheeks turned another shade of crimson. And when Danny told Jojo his laugh was adorable it didn't take him even a second thought to just stop. He'd never heard one guy say something like that to another. And in a way it was flattering , but then again it sort of freaked him out.

Danny noticed the funny face Jojo made at his compliment. It looked like he felt uncomfortable. So he had uttered a quick sorry and left it at that.

Though Jojo didn't. "Y-You don't need to apologize. I've just never been told something like that by... a-anyone." The last part said with a bit of sadness in his voice as he stared down at the lunch he had gotten just five minuets ago. That may have been because no one would ever hear him laugh. But their was also because he didn't have any friends so you can't really get a compliment when you don't have any friends.

Danny's visible eye grew wide at the confession. And Jojo hadn't noticed but a slight tint of blue was working it's way into the green.

"Jojo?" He said in a way that again got the smaller who's attention. "Don't get mad if you don't mind me asking this, but do you have any other friends? I didn't see you talk to anyone else in any of the classes we've been to all day."

Jojo stared at him. His mind going in circles. " Was I really that obvious? How can he read me like I'm an open book?" He was at a loss for words. So he said the only thing he could think of. "No. no I don't." Possible the closest thing he even had to friends was his own family and his inventions. But as kind as his family was they couldn't understand him and you can't exactly talk to an instrument.

Then Danny did something Jojo hadn't expected in the least bit. He'd only met the taller who this morning. Danny started sobbing. Not simple sad trickles of pity for Jojo being alone. But large geysers that an adult might make at the loss of a loved one or when a child looses their doll.

It scared Jojo half to death.

Then Danny lunged his arms over their lunch table and grabbed Jojo in a very tight hug. Luckily their food, still untouched manged to only be pushed to the side and not on both of their laps. But not so luckily other who teens started noticing the who-soap Oprah worth water works.

Jojo then freaked out. He did not like having the attention of others eyes on him. And he especially did not like being half crushed to death. With his face again beat red Jojo tried to squirm his way out of the locked hug. But Danny had a firm grip on him while he cried and stuttered incoherent apologies and things for the smaller who.

"Danny let go! It's kind of you to feel sad for me, but I don't want the attention of everyone in the room!" Jojo said at least loud enough for Danny and a few others sitting close by regretfully, to hear.

With that and Danny actually listening he pulled away and sat back on his opposite side of the table. He still had a few large globs of tears rolling down his cheeks. Which made him look like a child even though Jojo had thought he looked mature for his age when he first saw him. But his upset babbling had ceased.

And the few others who had noticed went back to their lunches and talking to one another. Some whispering, what the heck just happened?

Jojo of course looked anything but thrilled. His hair and clothes were ruffled up, his heart was beating a mile a minute and his face was flaming with embarrassment. This had to be the craziest day of his life. Crazier than when his father claimed he was talking to a giant elephant in the sky and it turned out to be true. He was about to tell Danny something about personal space and going over board with you emotions when the taller who decided to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Jojo. I didn't mean to go overboard. It-s just your my first friend here. And the fact that I-I'm your first friend was too much. It makes me happy and sad all at the same time ." His visible eyebrow was pushed up in a sad way with his eye a deep cerulean blue, but he also smiled a little when he said it.

Jojo felt something tug hard on his insides. His heart strings? That's what it made him think of. Even knowing this now labeled goofball for a few hours couldn't keep him mad at him for long. He sighed and smiled.

"I-it's okay. Just please don't do it again. At least not in public. I don't want people making up weird rumors about you and me. Especially when your the new one."

Danny's smile came back full on with that statement. His eye's formed back to green with the edges fading back and forth to purple.

Suddenly the bell rang for their final class and Jojo sprung up to dispose of his barely eaten food. Funny how he wasn't really that hungry anymore. He was about to turn around to see that Danny was coming too when he was rushed from behind with a quick warm hug.

"Thanks Jojo." Danny whispered sweetly.

Jojo felt his whole body heat up again.

Then Danny let go, threw away his lunch and turned towards the smaller who like it didn't just happen. "Come on Jojo or were going be late."

Jojo sort of nodded and followed after him. "Wh-What was that?" He thought.

When their last class of the day was over Jojo couldn't be more thrilled to be going home. And he had completely forgotten that today was a Friday. That may explain why he didn't have any homework. But he was too mixed up in the days events to have really noticed. When he got to his locker he was greeted with Danny popping up next to him. The other who had disappeared the second everyone was out of the room when the bell rang. He must have gone to get his stuff then rushed back before Jojo was gone.

"Hi Jojo. Want to walk with me?" His green eyes were hopeful and normal again.

Jojo couldn't really say no. They were friends now and Danny did live down the same street.

"Okay sure." He said with another one of his many apparent smiles of the day. He grabbed his backpack and his inventions notebook and they went out the schools front double doors.

As they walked Danny couldn't help but notice the well used notebook Jojo held carefully but firmly in his hands.

" Hey Jojo, if you don't mind my asking whats with the notebook?"

Jojo looked down at it and turned a light pink. "Oh, it's my i-inventions notebook. I make sure to take it with me every where, just in case I get an idea." When Jojo said it aloud it sounded kind of cheesy to him.

But Danny apparently didn't think so. "Can I look? I mean you don't have to let me if you don't want to but it's sounds too interesting to pass up."

Jojo actually wasn't hesitant like he though he might be. His father had seen his inventions and thought they were amazing. He wondered what Danny would think. So he handed him the notebook.

The split second Danny started reading over the many notes and looking at the small sketched images put in spots all over each sheet he was in complete aw. He had invented some neat things himself but he was amazed but Jojo's work. He made sure to read every note and not skip anything even mildly interesting.

"Jojo these are amazing! Were do you get the ideas for these?"

Jojo's blushed again and this time had his chance to rub the back of his head." I-I just think it up like any other musical inventor would. It's something I enjoy. And if you enjoy it your at least good at it right?"

"Definitely! No denying your great at this." The taller looked like he might split open with the wide smile he made as he said this.

"O-okay enough with the compliments. Are you nice to everyone like this?" Jojo was curios whether this was usual behavior.

Danny laughed. " A lot of the time, ya I guess I am. But then their are the few I choose to be nicer too. And you are one of those few. You are my friend now why wouldn't I be nice?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not saying you wouldn't just it's definitely not usual for me. I was just wondering whether it really was for you or not." Jojo felt like he was babbling so he quickly stopped. Something about being a special one of few that Danny was especially nice to definitely made him feel special.

"Okay 'special' was becoming an annoying word. Enough of that then." Jojo thought.

Danny just laughed and continued looking through the notebook. "You have to let me see some of your finished inventions." He suddenly blurt out.

Jojo was a little startled at the request but smiled again because he was glad Danny wanted to see them. "Okay. Maybe I'll take you to where I make them and then you can show me yours."

Danny seemed thrilled. "Sounds great." He handed Jojo his notebook because they were coming up to their homes. "If it's alright maybe I can come over tomorrow and we can hang out."

Jojo was also definitely thrilled."Okay. Then see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye, which Danny did back and they headed their opposite ways. Jojo again was smiling. He actually felt like telling his family about his newly obtained friend at dinner tonight. Hopefully he'd have enough time to get in a full few sentences, what with the minute he and all his sister were given so they could actually talk to their father. And with today's events Jojo could finally come to the conclusion that it really wasn't horrible. Just sort of crazy. With that Jojo forgot to even dwell on some of things that he had felt or Danny had done. What was their to really think about when you finally had a friend right?


	5. Chapter 5

Now is when we hear Danny's point of view. What do we really know about this young who, besides his looks, likeness to Jojo and his apparent clumsiness towards stairs that we have yet too see. He obviously wanted to be the McDodd boy's friend but he showed interest that seemed to go beyond that.

After waving goodbye to Jojo, on what seemed to be a perfect day in Danny's opinion he ran to his new home excited to tell his parents. He got through the front door and dropped the bag that happened to match his gloves, by the stairs. Then making sure not to run into any of the boxes piled high through out the house he managade his way to the kitchen.

Their his mother Sylvia was washing the dishes and his father James was starting dinner by cutting vegetables. Good thing he was only starting it though, because he and his mother both knew his dad could not cook. Danny wasn't even exaggerating if he said his father could catch a pot of boiling water on fire. He laughed at that thought because it was without a doubt completely true. That laugh alerted his parents of their son's arrival and they both waved hello. His mother with her soaped covered hands and his father with the large knife in one. But they stopped when Sylvia noticed she was flinging suds and James looked rather threatening waving a knife.

While drying her hands Danny's mother spoke. " Hi sweety. How was your day? Did you make any friends?"

Danny smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "It was great! Like the best day ever. And yeah I did make a friend. His names Jojo and he lives right across from us." He made his point by jabbing his thumb behind him.

"That's wonderful." James said. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad moving. You would've made new friends the second we got here."

"Hah. Well then thanks dad. You were right."

James, like his son beamed at the confession. He wasn't a who with a big ego he was just happy that his son was happy.

"So did you make any plans with him to hang out or let us meet him?" Danny's mother chimed in.

Danny wasn't surprised that his mother figured what he'd already done. They were a close family and she practically knew what he was thinking.

"Actually I asked if I could go over tomorrow. He likes to invent and I wanted to see his work."

"Then you guys already have a lot in common." She said happily.

"Ya!" Danny could feel his eyes turn that soft, happy purple again. His mom hit the nail right on the head. And just thinking about Jojo made him happier. The who quickly turned to head up stairs and occupy his time. It was Friday. So his parents told him when dinner would be ready and he said "okay" and "later" with another happy smile on his face.

Thing was Danny wasn't just happy that he had found a great first friend in Who-Ville. No, he was also happy because he found someone he liked "a lot". If it wasn't too obvious he had a secret no one except his mother knew about. His father didn't know yet because he was kind of slow when it came too it. Danny's mother reassured him that his dad would love him no matter what, when one of them told him. She just knew first because of her apparent 'mothers instinct'. And she wanted him to explore his feelings. Not to far though because she would remind her son he was only fifteen. But just enough that he knew for sure.

That secret in fact was Danny's sexuality. He was gay. He found 2 years ago that he didn't look at girls the way other guys did. Actually he looked at those guys while they looked at the girls. It wasn't that he didn't find girls at least good looking. He found like any guy that they were pretty and most of them girly and graceful. He had been friends with a few of them. But he just didn't find that ultimately appealing. He didn't like incredibly gross, manly guys either. He more or less liked it in the middle. Somewhat fragile and cute but like a guy. Brooding and emo-ish maybe. And Danny couldn't help but peg that description to Jojo the second he saw him walking to school. His heart had done a double take with his cheeks bright pink. He hadn't been that warm,happy and excited since he first got his favorite and only pair of protective goggles. If you could really compare that to developing a crush the split second you spot someone. The taller who thought Jojo was the definition of adorable. With his raven locks, deep chocolate eyes and petite figure Danny's mind and body went into over drive. He had to know who Jojo was, what he liked to do, and what he found appealing. For some reason Danny had the sense that he had a big chance. And it was just his good karma that led him to be in everyone of Jojo's classes. He'd even go as far as saying the generic terms "destiny" or "fate".

When Danny got back through the skyscraper piles of boxes he picked his bag back up and climbed the long and ridiculously spiraled stair case. He walked down the hall to the right and stopped at the door at the very end. But he didn't got through. Instead he looked up and their was a small attic opening in the roof. He reached up on his fur covered toes, grabbed the rope that hung from the handle and tugged. And down came another set of steps. When he scaled up those you saw one of many of the largest bedrooms for any single who in Who-Ville.

Houses in Who-Ville were of course crazy in their design. Many were hundreds of feet high in only one room because so many who's had many children. They needed room to accommodate them all. Who's were crazy themselves when it came too how many children they could have. Some actually wondered how they didn't get crowded because their were so many of their kind. And when a pair of who's had only one child, well then you could never really find a house were they only needed the room for just one offspring.

So Danny had a pretty big bedroom. It was another part of the house that jutted out and looked as if it could fall off at any moment. He didn't really need the space but he was grateful to have it. He eventually just figured it would get cluttered up with inventions and random metal objects. And it was already half full with boxes, his bed and a desk with a few curved lamps and magnifying glasses.

The white haired who dropped his bag by his bed and then flopped down on it with a soft sigh. With his arms folded behind his head he stared up at the few posters he cherished dearly and had already hung above. They were illustrated with a few of his favorite who-rock bands and at least two were of a famous inventor and scientist. Danny wasn't really staring at them though. He was too preoccupied with thinking.

"I wonder if Jojo would like me "that way". I don't even know if he is that way. I could be wrong. Please don't let me be getting my hopes up. We did just become friends I shouldn't rush anything. Wait didn't he say he hasn't had a friend before?"

Danny sat up abruptly at his realization. He hadn't even bothered to ask why Jojo didn't have a friend in the first place. He felt so insensitive. Then again Jojo may not want to talk about it. Maybe the darker who was just the loner type and pushed people away. If that were completely true why didn't he push Danny away? Oh that's right their was the fact that he had to be Danny's technical chaperone. But he did seem to open up in a way that Danny felt Jojo hadn't done before. If he wasn't prying too much Danny was going to have to ask Jojo that important question. Now he really couldn't wait for tomorrow. He'd get to know Jojo even more and he'd possibly have the best day of his life. Except every day was more or less the best day of Danny's life. He couldn't help that he enjoyed life way too much. But being around Jojo would have too be an exception of the best days of his life. They would be remembered as the better. Danny pulled another grin before settling back down against his mattress. He needed to relax at least a little before dinner and bed because he felt he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep. He was to hyper. Being happy did that too him. And he definitely felt like the happiest teenage who on the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

At the McDodd house dinner was announced and Jojo took his time as every last one of his sisters talked and gossiped down the stairs of their home. They practically tumbled down and rushed by one another. And as eager as they were they always made sure to never shove or bump into Jojo. They were actually pretty decent sisters when they weren't complaining about something.

When everyone reached the dinning hall the only dark and teenage boy of all ninety-six girls found his usual seat by his mother's chair and sat quietly. Usually during their evening meals their father would get the clockwork of the chairs that were attached to the table, up and moving so every one had their chance to tell about their day. And not once had Jojo ever told about his. But tonight was an exception. He had something very important to say and he was going to make sure he said it. Things had changed between him and his father. He didn't feel guilty anymore about not wanting to be mayor like his dad. And Ned had no problem with it. So during and after the world nearly ending Jojo had become more talkative with his father. Not by a lot but at least enough that his dad knew Jojo did think he was great and that Jojo wasn't expected to do something he didn't want to do.

When food shifted through the holes that opened in the table, which came from the long elaborate tubes leading to the kitchen. The girls including Jojo prepared their plates.

Then the door that had led all of them to the dinning hall opened again and in came their parents, Sally, their mother and Ned, their father and mayor of Who-ville. They seemed to be in a small but important conversation. When reaching the table and greeting their children, they took a seat and Jojo caught what they were talking about.

"Well we need to greet them in some way Ned. It would be rude to act like their not important." Jojo's mother said with concern.

"I know. It's just I'm pretty busy and I've never made a great first impression on new people before. I wouldn't know what to say or do." Jojo's father said with slight guilt and an edge of nervousness.

Having had heard this, Jojo understood what they were talking about. Obviously they meant about meeting the new neighbors across the street. It was just coincidence that Jojo had wanted to tell them of his new friend that was the their son. And still going on with Ned trying to avoid meeting the Vondodlletre's Jojo decided to cut in.

"I-uh would like to meet them." The small who said this quietly with a nervous smile on his face.

This caught his parents by surprise and they immediately looked at him.

"R-really?" They both asked. The expressions they had made Jojo feel awkward. They acted as if he'd never said a word in his whole life. But besides that he continued.

"Ya. I saw them this morning. And I met their son. His names Danny and w-were... friends now."

Jojo said the last bit shyly but it made him feel warm. He'd never told his parents about a friend and it felt great to.

His parents eyes had grown wide, even the dark who's sibling had noticed what he said. And when they looked at one another Sally smiled at Ned and vise verse. They looked at him and Jojo felt sudden terror that he was going to be squeezed. And he was. His mother quickly wrapped her arms around him and he felt he couldn't breath the second time that day. Only it didn't exactly feel like it had with Danny. He of course felt embarrassed his mother was hugging him. But he didn't feel the other strange and warm twinges he had felt when Danny hugged him. Never the less Jojo still felt as if he was suffocating and he just started to hear what his parents were saying.

"Oh were so happy for you Jojo." Then his mother pulled away, grabbed her son's face in both her hands and started asking him a million questions with joy obvious in her voice.

"Whats he like? Do you boys have a lot in common? What does he look like? Was he nice to you?"

Jojo could barely answer even one question. And gratefully his father came to the rescue.

"Sally why don't you calm down and let him tell us. I don't think he can say anything when your holding him like that."

When Jojo's mother saw she was crushing him half near to death she let go bashfully. She said sorry and calmly sat back down with a happy smile directed towards her boy.

Jojo himself had to gasp slightly for air when his mothers death grip was released. He also had to straighten his hair and fur out but he found he was ok. When looking back at his parents they had been waiting patiently for him to talk about Danny. He wasn't sure where to start so his father started out with another question.

"So Jojo what's Danny like?"

The small who had to think about it for a second before giving a good answer on his first impression of the new who.

"Hes-uh really nice. I mean REALLY nice. And we do have things in common. He likes to build things like I do. And he likes to sketch and write. I haven't seen anything yet cause, you know he just moved here. But we were thinking about him coming over tomorrow. So I could show him around and stuff." All the while he said this Jojo felt his face turning slightly pink. But he ignored it.

"Great!" Both parents cheered. "I'm so happy you've got a friend Jojo What got the two of you talking?" Sally questioned.

"I-I had to be his escort around the school and we happened to have all the same classes." Jojo still felt that was strange and somewhat ironic.

"Wonderful. We can't wait to meet him." They both looked so happy Jojo couldn't help but smile too. He looked up and all of his sisters looked happy too. Now he felt sort of weird but even happier. The dark teen looked down at his food and realized he was really hungry. He remembered he hadn't eaten much at lunch. But just that jogged his memory of what had happened all through out the day. The things that Danny had said and did and it was starting to make him turn red. Jojo had completely forgotten. Those things were new to the small who and they made his mind wander.

"What does it mean when a guy says something you do is adorable. Or that your name sounds c-cute." His mind questioned. He felt he really didn't want to look to far into it or he might realize something that could make him sound like an idiot if he asked his new found friend. Or even his parents. So again he pushed it away as best he could. He could feel it just barely trying to push from the edge of his mind, but he wouldn't let it. Jojo wanted to enjoy having his family be happy for him that he had a friend. He wasn't going to ask something that might freak him or them out. Not even sure what he had wanted to think or ask he blocked it and looked back at his parents. They had begun eating and had started asking their daughters about their day. Jojo saw them occasionally look at him and smile while he began to eat and it made him just as happy to know they were still very interested in his day. Now actually pretty eager Jojo couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Jojo had anticipated it. He kept telling himself it would happen any minuet. But that still didn't keep him from jumping slightly when the doorbell downstairs rang. And it didn't just catch his attention. While trying to busy his mind, the entire McDodd family had woken up. And when he was actually home the dark who was greeted with almost ninety-eight 'good mornings'. All of them from his sisters who could talk some or completely and both his parents. Like usual though he simply nodded to show he had heard.

Of course the unusual was the visitor at the front door. What was even weirder than that was the fact that it was a visitor for Jojo. And when Jojo was making his way back down the stairs he couldn't help but notice his sisters giggling, whispering or staring aw struck at their only brother who had never had anyone over before. They all already knew about it. But most of them were either in the middle or elementary school and hadn't seen the new who of the high school. And those of them that were in Jojo's school had different classes in the building. So their hadn't been much chance for them to have seen anyway. So now most of them were crowded around corners waiting for Jojo to get to the door.

But Jojo didn't really care. What he did care about though, was his sisters acting exactly like the other Who's from school yesterday. He didn't really appreciate how they had stared at him and Danny. He had enough of that daily from the girls and a few guys when he helped save the town. They weren't really interested in him. Just what he did. From then on he hadn't been left alone for even five minutes for a few months. Then girls would come up and ask him to sing or wonder if he wanted to go out. But Jojo had either ignored or hid from them until things really died down. Again he some what praised his short stature. He was able to hide just about anywhere and the girls had been none the wiser.

So when the small who had reached the front door he turned his head and as nicely as he could stand mouthed 'go' towards his sisters. But they all giggled and shook their heads.

" I guess they wont be satisfied until they at least see him." Jojo thought while rolling his eyes. So with a shaky breath Jojo pulled on his usual look and opened the door.

And their stood Danny with his now already well known grin and neon green iris shining mostly with what Jojo could figure was happiness or excitement. He stood tall with arms relaxed at his sides and hands hidden in furry pockets.

"Morning Jojo." The white haired who said while bringing up a fingerless gloved hand to wave hi.

Jojo just waved back. He still wasn't used to talking a lot. Especially around Danny. He could already feel his cheeks darken a little.

The darker who ignored it and moved away slightly to gesture that Danny come in. Danny happily obliged.

While closing the door it caught Jojo by surprise to hear a loud whistle with the tone of being impressed. He turned to see Danny looking around amazed, like he was in the most fascinating place in the world.

"Wow Jojo I thought your place looked big on the outside but jeez dude. It's huge. What do you do with all this room?"

Jojo couldn't help but smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow. "Is he impressionable or what?" The small who was about to answer when a loud fit of giggling had him and Danny turn their heads towards a corner to a near hallway. Jojo realized he had almost forgotten about his sisters.

They were all occasionally peaking over the side and staring with their hands over their mouths trying but failing not to laugh. "Hi Danny it's very nice to meet you." All ninety-six girls sang happily.

With Danny's back turned Jojo smacked himself in the head and sharply dragged his hand down his face. "Why do girls have to be such nuisance's." He thought irritably. Jojo figured they would come over and Danny would most likely find them a bother. But that wasn't the case. He looked up when he heard the taller who laugh.

"Hey." Danny's head turned and Jojo straightened up. "You didn't tell me you had sisters Jojo. Ha. I guess that would explain why you have such a big house. I'm an only child cause my mom loves kids but she could never imagine having so many."

When he turned around to greet Jojo's sisters Jojo stood speechless. Which wasn't abnormal for him. He just found it odd someone could be so kind or open or even seem to like Jojo for what he truly was. Of course every who in Who-ville, excluding himself, was always eager to be nice and help. Which for the most part he couldn't help but find annoying. But then they all at some point could be egotistical, rude, or just plain only care about their own well being. And when it came to the small dark who he was considered an outcast. Someone who just didn't belong with or around anyone. And for the most part Jojo never truly cared. But when he really thought about it his insides would twinge and sadness would come and rear it's ugly head. Just thinking about all of this made Jojo start to wonder if Danny was real or someone only wanting to be friends for his own gain.

"Maybe he already knows who dad is. Maybe he's just like everyone else who would want to get in with the mayor's son so they could get in with the mayor." Jojo was starting to feel irritable.

But then a small reassuring voice made it's self known. "Or maybe he really is someone who shares your interests. Someone who actually wants to be your friend. A once in a life time chance for you. And you won't know whats real and whats not until you try it." Jojo actually felt a bit better. "And if it isn't real, well then you can just keep going with not talking to anyone until the day you die."

That last part actually sounded some what cynical. Jojo cringed a bit at the idea. He never figured that he wouldn't talk to anyone ever in his life. To him it honestly didn't sound like a completely horrible thought, but in a way it was a little messed up. But he couldn't continue his recently deranged and conflicting emotions and thoughts because another voice caught his attention.

"JOJO!" Jojo jumped and nearly yelped at the shout of his name. He looked up some what panicky to see Danny with all of the small who's sisters standing behind. The white haired who looked down at him with a look of concern along with most of his sisters, while some just stared at him oddly.

Jojo looked at them as if they had gone crazy.

"Are you okay Jojo? I asked if you wanted to go but you didn't answer. You looked like you were freaking out."

The dark who realized he must have been thinking for some time and hadn't heard a word of what Danny might have said. His cheeks turned pink and his eyebrows pushed together. Jojo mouthed a small sorry. He didn't want to have to explain what was wrong.

And Danny was about to ask why Jojo wouldn't speak, when he realized the siblings he had just met were watching right behind them. "Oh he must not want to talk around them." Danny figured.

So to Jojo's surprise Danny grabbed his hand turned to the girls said "It was nice to meet you ladies." And then high tailed it up the stairs.

The girls watched them turn the corner, leave and then they giggled.

"He was so cute wasn't he?" "Jojo found a hot friend." "What was wrong with him anyway? He looked like he was having a mental breakdown." "I don't know but do you think Danny might be able to like one of us?" "I'm not sure. Did you notice how he looked at Jojo?" Which ever sister had asked it the other girls caught on to what she meant. Some of them who thought a little deeper turned pink, some awed sadly at the chance they didn't have and most of them just giggled again. Jojo's sisters were smarter than they looked.

…...

When Danny and Jojo had finally turned the corner to the upstairs hallway Danny had to stop to catch his breath. As thin as he was it didn't mean he could stand hauling but up a ridiculously long set of stairs. As his heart evened out he realized Jojo was extremely quite. He turned to the who to see he was staring at the ground with one hand holding his head. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"Jojo?"

The raven haired teen looked at Danny yet again with surprise. Only his cheeks were bright red and his chocolate irises were wide with confusion.

Danny felt his own cheeks darken slightly. Just seeing Jojo like that made his heart speed up again. Danny had never had someone effect him so much. And he wondered if it meant something that Jojo was blushing. Or maybe he was just exhausted from the sudden five second hike up the forty foot high stairs. It was hard to tell.

"Are you-uh okay?" Danny mumbled.

Jojo simply nodded his head. But he seemed to be occupied with looking down at something. When Danny looked he noticed he was still holding Jojo's hand. He flushed for a second before quickly pulling away. "S-sorry, forgot. I saw you looked like you didn't want to talk around your sisters so I thought I'd hurry up so we could do what we planned." Danny let into his impulse to sheepishly rub the back of his head. It was a habit when ever he was nervous.

Jojo looked at him with appreciation and nodded. He seemed to be acting like himself again when he spoke. " Thanks. And sorry. If you haven't really realized it yet I've never been much of a talker. I've probably talked more today and yesterday than I have in my life."

"Why?" Danny blurted it out before he thought of it.

Jojo looked down and it made the white haired who unsure if he would answer. But it was only a few moments before he spoke up again. "I-I just don't like to talk. I've more or less been a mute for the past few years. Up until the Horton incident. Then I stopped again till now. Others don't care much for me and I don't care for them. Not until I helped save their lives and my usually quite peace was broken by those who just wanted to have the glory of hearing me talk." Jojo said the last part while he rolled his eyes with an uncaring nature.

But as far as Danny could tell the deep brown orbs were also swimming with anger and sadness. Among other small things he wasn't quite sure of. And even though Danny had only met Jojo yesterday it didn't keep him from feeling horrible for not knowing these things. This horrible feeling was also making him feel the shift of blue into his usually happy eyes. And this sudden confession definitely answered why Jojo didn't seem to have any other friends. Danny wasn't sure on what to do or say. He wanted to hug the little raven who. Not just because he already liked him a lot but because he wanted to comfort him. Mostly as a friend for the moment. But he wasn't sure if he should so Danny thought of what he could say.

"I'm sorry Jojo. I didn't realize. Should I not have asked?" With that question Danny mentally smacked himself. "Of course I shouldn't have asked! God whats wrong with me. Could that have sounded any stupider?" Danny was trying to think of something else he could say. Maybe something far more sincere because in his mind he thought it wasn't. But once again Jojo spoke up.

"D-don't be sorry. It's okay. It's how I live my life and I like it. So don't be sorry."

As reassuring as Jojo was trying to make it it certainly didn't reassure Danny. And he could tell it wasn't making Jojo himself feel any better. Even though he pulled a small smile.

The tall who could definitely feel his eye's weren't green anymore. And they were only just completely blue, but now he was sick of the sad feeling. He never really tolerated being depressed. Not to say he always liked being happy. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it most of the time. So he quickly decided what he thought was the best solution. He grabbed Jojo by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Of course he figured it might make the smaller who uncomfortable. After the incident at lunch yesterday, Danny wasn't entirely sure if Jojo liked other who contact. Maybe that just went along with him not liking to talk.

But at the moment Danny didn't completely care. What he did care about was making his new friend feel better and as happy as possible. So with the small warm and slightly startled body pressed against him, he chose his words carefully.

"Well if it's any consolation Jojo, I care about you. And I don't think it's okay . But if at least I'm around, will you talk? I want to know you and be a great friend." Then Danny pulled away, with his hands still on Jojo's shoulders and smiled down at him warmly. "So seriously dude. Please cheer up."

…...

Jojo wasn't entirely sure on what to say. He just received yet another hug from the guy he just made friends with and now he told him that he really does want to be his friend. Besides the hug Jojo's heart beat had increased in speed and felt like it was going to give out. It took everything he had just to suppress the blush that wanted to crawl over his cheeks. And as happy as it made him to hear someone say what Danny said, Jojo just couldn't handle all of these emotions. Most of his life he only ever dealt with anger, sadness or the suppressed happy feeling of making another invention. All this other crap that he didn't know heads or tails of what it was, was killing him.

So he did the quickest thing he could think of. He pulled away from the taller who's hands, uttered a quick "Th-thanks Danny! I'll be fine, so we should go." And ushered for him to follow down the hallway. "The sooner we just get over this the better, right?" Jojo thought. The small who couldn't even turn to look Danny in the eye. It had taken a few moments before he heard Danny actually move behind him and it made Jojo's insides twinge a bit again. Like that really wasn't the best possible thing to do. And that Danny might have been disappointed for some reason Jojo couldn't figure.

"If somethings wrong then he'll probably bounce back in no time. I've seen him do it once already. I just can't handle anymore of this today." So Jojo continued to walk with out much of a word until both he and Danny reached his room.

Jojo was about to say something when his hand landed on the doorknob and actually look at Danny when he heard his name again. He looked to see both his mother and father coming down his and Danny's way.

"Hey J-dawg whats up?"

Jojo couldn't help but pull his usual demeanor back and roll his eyes at the nickname his father thought was cool.

When both his parents finally stopped to talk, Jojo noticed their eyes immediately lock on Danny.

"Oh is this Danny?" Sally questioned happily. Jojo just nodded his head. "Welcome to Who-ville Danny. It's great to finally meet you." Ned grabbed Danny's hand and shook it with obvious excitement.

Jojo turned his head to see Danny's expression. He seemed to be fine. His eyes were their normal color but he looked just a little rattled from the sudden energetic hand shake. Jojo tried to keep a small smile hidden at Danny's need to regain his balance.

But it didn't go unnoticed. Danny's close vicinity had helped him see that smirk. His green eye locked on Jojo and he smiled himself.

When Jojo noticed he was caught he decided not to look the other way. He just gave a Danny a look that said "Have fun dealing with them for a few minuets". Then Jojo regained his composure and looked up at his parents.

"It's great to meet you to Mr. and Mrs.-uh" When Danny stopped short Jojo laughed on the inside. "It seems someone hasn't learned my last name."

"McDodd." Jojo's father finished "But you can just call me mayor or Ned. Anything's fine." "And just call me Sally or whatever." Both parents were obviously trying to make a great impression.

"So Danny what do you think of Who-ville so far, hm?" As the mayor Ned was trying to find that his only son's friend liked where he now lived.

"Oh it's cool. I haven't seen all of it but I'm pretty sure I'll like anything about this place. It's even better that I have Jojo as a friend."

Jojo chose to smirk on the inside this time. Danny sure knew how to make a good first impression. His parents were just beaming at this. But the dark who was getting tired of just standing and not going any where. So he let out a cough that got his parents attention. He gave them a look as if he said "Can we go now?"

When they realized their son had places he wanted to be they gave in. "Well again it was great to meet you Danny. And don't be a stranger, you can come over any time." His mother said sweetly. And even though Ned looked disappointed as if he had more he wanted to say he just nodded in agreement with his wife. So they both waved goodbye and headed their way to the stairs.

With everyone gone down stairs Jojo looked back to his white haired guest. He was surprised to see Danny looking down in a sad sort of manner. "Um Danny are you okay?"

Danny quickly looked back at him. Jojo noticed his eyes were still green but something was off. "I-I'm fine but are sure your okay? I'm sorry if what I said didn't make you feel better. I just didn't want you to be sad."

Jojo felt his cheeks start to burn and his insides twist. "You-you thought I was like angry at you or something?" Jojo was startled at this realization.

When Danny just nodded his head Jojo nearly face palmed. "J-Jeez no dude. I'm not angry at you. What you said did make me feel a lot better. I'm just not familiar with stuff like this. I wasn't sure how to react. I'm sorry I made you think that."

After having had said this Jojo saw Danny definitely bounce back. He looked happy but he still asked, "You sure?"

Jojo smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Now come on we haven't done anything yet today. It's aggravating." The dark who made to look irritated but it only came out as looking half serious and this made Danny laugh. Not only did Danny seem relieved but Jojo felt better to. So he finally turned to his room and told the taller who to come on.

…...

After finding out Jojo wasn't mad Danny felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. In only a few minuets it felt like the fear was killing him. But knowing he wasn't going to die from it and finally seeing the small who's room made him feel like himself again.

When they walked in Danny was once again in aw.

Jojo's room was fantastic. The wall's were different shades of gray's and midnight black. And they were either covered in posters of different Classical, Alternative, Gothic and some Metal rock bands or sketched out ideas for musical inventions. A bed with a few checkered things but mostly black was off to the far corner next to a very tall, opens like a double door window at the very end of the room. A night stand sat between it and the window and a large closet next to a shelf of many books was on the other side.

What really caught Danny's attention was the long curved working desk, set against the wall at the end of the bed. It, like his own had a few bendable lamps and magnifying glasses attached to the sides. Even more paper seemed to pile up on this desk, but their was still enough room for someone of Jojo's size to sit between and work. Their was even some sheet music thumb tacked to the wall surrounding it. That especially had him wondering if Jojo wrote music.

"Wow Jojo your room is awesome." Danny noticed Jojo twitch a smile at the compliment. When he chose to walk over to the desk and take a glance at the music, he could already imagine how it sounded. Danny himself wasn't a music genius. Nothing of the sort. But that didn't mean he didn't know how to read it or know musical scales and notes. Out of boredom and some inspiration he'd actually written a few tunes. Nothing mediocre but not exactly superb. Danny actually liked to write stories or poems. Rhyming words were something he especially enjoyed. Back where he used to live he never had anything lower than an A in who-English. He really liked to read and understood extremely detailed or meaningful short stories and poems.

"Jojo do you write your own songs?" Danny finally asked.

When Jojo's cheeks turned a slight pink Danny found his answer. "Um yes a little. Nothing great though."

The white haired who just looked at him a laughed lightly. "Nothing great? Jojo these songs are genius. Their really creative. The music flows really nicely. I'm not much of a music writer but I can tell that you have great skill with this." When he said this Danny took notice to Jojo fidgeting slightly with his eyes downward. He was smiling but Danny could tell he was sort of overwhelming the small who with a barrage of nice. It made him laugh on the inside, though he felt a bit of guilt. Danny just couldn't help but like being the one to be so nice to Jojo and get to see his reactions. Saying they were adorable was an understatement. So the tall who continued with something else but closely related to the music. "Do you sing any of them?" That was one thing Danny really wanted to know.

"Uh not really. I haven't really sung much since the Horton thing."

That was something else that Danny was curious about. Jojo had mentioned some 'Horton' thing a few times and Danny had no clue what he was talking about. So he went back to the smaller who and decided to ask one more question. "If you don't mind my asking another question Jojo, what is this Horton thing? You've said it a few times and I'm not sure what you mean."

When Jojo looked at him like he was insane, Danny felt a twinge of embarrassment.

"You really don't know?" He asked amazed.

"Um I don't think I do. Was it something really important?" Danny felt stupid. Who or what was a Horton?

"Uh kinda yeah. Your the first I've heard that doesn't know about it. A few months ago my dad found out, after talking to a giant elephant that our world is a speck on a flower."

…...

After a few silent moments Jojo realized how crazy that actually sounded. And Danny was looking at him as if he was the looniest who in the world. He sighed and chose to just tell the whole story.

"What I mean is a few months ago my dad heard a funny sound. And he had noticed our towns weather was acting really weird. But no one would believe him when he said that we should cancel the WhoSentanial until it was figured out. Every one thought he might have been going crazy. Even I thought it. Especially when he would choose to ramble about me being a mayor and he would never notice my discomfort about the thought. Their was even this one time he came home with his arm extremely wonky and limp and he told me to take everything fragile off of high places. Anyway one day he finally told everyone that our world is simply a speck on a flower in the world of giant animals in a jungle called Nool. And that he had been talking to an elephant named Horton, who was trying to save us from being destroyed by the other animals, who thought we didn't exist. So we made as much noise as possible and I started all of my musical machines. And when I finally yelled through a horn they heard. And Horton was able to put our world in a stable area, on a flower in mount Nool. Their was uh also some singing that took place after wards."

The thought of 'Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore' and Jojo piping up at the last minuet to sing a perfect ending made his cheeks turn warm. When he looked to see Danny's expression on the whole thing he just looked surprised.

Danny's one visible orb was just wide with tints of orange and his mouth hung open a little. He looked puzzled and shocked. "Wow" He finally spoke. "When you said Horton I wasn't sure what you were talking about. But the noise and stuff I remember that. Our town could hear all of it. Most thought something crazy was going on. And when it stopped everybody just sort of forgot about it. I didn't think any of that had happened. And you pretty much saved everyone Jojo."

"N-Not really." Jojo protested. "I just wanted to be heard. And like everyone else I definitely didn't want to be boiled in Beezelnut oil."

"Well I think it was great that you did what you did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to move here or meet you."

Jojo had to hide the blush trying appear again. "Does he have to say it like that?" He thought.

"Um thanks. I just try not to think about it to much anymore. So how about we just go to the old observatory and I can show you my inventions?"

"Okay!" Danny said happily. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you singing. When ever you finally want to I really want to hear."

Jojo just rolled his chocolate orbs and smirked. Well you'll probably be very old by the time I decide." He said humorously.

Danny smirked back at the comment." "I hope not."

With it finally decided Jojo went to his window and opened both sides. Then he hopped up on the ledge and jumped to the twisting try outside. His hands caught on to one part that curved perfectly and he fell down to another branch. Then he swung from that branch to ground. When Jojo looked up he couldn't help but smile again at Danny just looking down at him. Obviously the who hadn't expected it. So with only a little unease he did the same.

Now that both teenage who's were safely on the ground They started their way to the observatory. Jojo pulled out his WP3 player and put only one head phone on so he could hear if Danny wanted to say anything. But the taller who seemed content on just walking. He did ask one more question though.

"Hey Jojo do mind if I listen? I left my player at home and were going to opposite way." For some odd reason he seemed worried about asking. But Jojo didn't mind it to much. If they kept at the same pace it wouldn't bother him to share. So he lengthened out the the other ear piece to reach the taller of the two and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said gratefully.

Jojo just nodded. His heart beat had increased a bit at knowing that Danny would have to be close for them both to hear. But just being able to walk with his friend and not really talking to much was keeping him from noticing.

So with a bit of humming and music only the two of them could hear Jojo and Danny walked peacefully to the place Jojo loved to spend his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Jojo had anticipated it. He kept telling himself it would happen any minute. But that still didn't keep him from jumping slightly when the doorbell downstairs rang. And it didn't just catch his attention. While trying to busy his mind, the entire McDodd family had woken up. And when he was actually home the dark who was greeted with almost ninety-eight 'good mornings'. All of them from his sisters who could talk some or completely and both his parents. Like usual though he simply nodded to show he had heard.

Of course the unusual was the visitor at the front door. What was even weirder than that was the fact that it was a visitor for Jojo. And when Jojo was making his way back down the stairs he couldn't help but notice his sisters giggling, whispering or staring aw struck at their only brother who had never had anyone over before. They all already knew about it. But most of them were either in the middle or elementary school and hadn't seen the new who of the high school. And those of them that were in Jojo's school had different classes in the building. So their hadn't been much chance for them to have seen anyway. So now most of them were crowded around corners waiting for Jojo to get to the door.

But Jojo didn't really care. What he did care about though, was his sisters acting exactly like the other Who's from school yesterday. He didn't really appreciate how they had stared at him and Danny. He had enough of that daily from the girls and a few guys when he helped save the town. They weren't really interested in him. Just what he did. From then on he hadn't been left alone for even five minutes for a few months. Then girls would come up and ask him to sing or wonder if he wanted to go out. But Jojo had either ignored or hid from them until things really died down. Again he some what praised his short stature. He was able to hide just about anywhere and the girls had been none the wiser.

So when the small who had reached the front door he turned his head and as nicely as he could stand mouthed 'go' towards his sisters. But they all giggled and shook their heads.

" I guess they wont be satisfied until they at least see him." Jojo thought while rolling his eyes. So with a shaky breath Jojo pulled on his usual look and opened the door.

And their stood Danny with his now already well known grin and neon green iris shining mostly with what Jojo could figure was happiness or excitement. He stood tall with arms relaxed at his sides and hands hidden in furry pockets.

"Morning Jojo." The white haired who said while bringing up a fingerless gloved hand to wave hi.

Jojo just waved back. He still wasn't used to talking a lot. Especially around Danny. He could already feel his cheeks darken a little.

The darker who ignored it and moved away slightly to gesture that Danny come in. Danny happily obliged.

While closing the door it caught Jojo by surprise to hear a loud whistle with the tone of being impressed. He turned to see Danny looking around amazed, like he was in the most fascinating place in the world.

"Wow Jojo I thought your place looked big on the outside but jeez dude. It's huge. What do you do with all this room?"

Jojo couldn't help but smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow. "Is he impressionable or what?" The small who was about to answer when a loud fit of giggling had him and Danny turn their heads towards a corner to a near hallway. Jojo realized he had almost forgotten about his sisters.

They were all occasionally peaking over the side and staring with their hands over their mouths trying but failing not to laugh. "Hi Danny it's very nice to meet you." All ninety-six girls sang happily.

With Danny's back turned Jojo smacked himself in the head and sharply dragged his hand down his face. "Why do girls have to be such nuisance's." He thought irritably. Jojo figured they would come over and Danny would most likely find them a bother. But that wasn't the case. He looked up when he heard the taller who laugh.

"Hey." Danny's head turned and Jojo straightened up. "You didn't tell me you had sisters Jojo. Ha. I guess that would explain why you have such a big house. I'm an only child cause my mom loves kids but she could never imagine having so many."

When he turned around to greet Jojo's sisters Jojo stood speechless. Which wasn't abnormal for him. He just found it odd someone could be so kind or open or even seem to like Jojo for what he truly was. Of course every who in Who-ville, excluding himself, was always eager to be nice and help. Which for the most part he couldn't help but find annoying. But then they all at some point could be egotistical, rude, or just plain only care about their own well being. And when it came to the small dark who he was considered an outcast. Someone who just didn't belong with or around anyone. And for the most part Jojo never truly cared. But when he really thought about it his insides would twinge and sadness would come and rear it's ugly head. Just thinking about all of this made Jojo start to wonder if Danny was real or someone only wanting to be friends for his own gain.

"Maybe he already knows who dad is. Maybe he's just like everyone else who would want to get in with the mayor's son so they could get in with the mayor." Jojo was starting to feel irritable.

But then a small reassuring voice made it's self known. "Or maybe he really is someone who shares your interests. Someone who actually wants to be your friend. A once in a life time chance for you. And you won't know whats real and whats not until you try it." Jojo actually felt a bit better. "And if it isn't real, well then you can just keep going with not talking to anyone until the day you die."

That last part actually sounded some what cynical. Jojo cringed a bit at the idea. He never figured that he wouldn't talk to anyone ever in his life. To him it honestly didn't sound like a completely horrible thought, but in a way it was a little messed up. But he couldn't continue his recently deranged and conflicting emotions and thoughts because another voice caught his attention.

"JOJO!" Jojo jumped and nearly yelped at the shout of his name. He looked up some what panicky to see Danny with all of the small who's sisters standing behind. The white haired who looked down at him with a look of concern along with most of his sisters, while some just stared at him oddly.

Jojo looked at them as if they had gone crazy.

"Are you okay Jojo? I asked if you wanted to go but you didn't answer. You looked like you were freaking out."

The dark who realized he must have been thinking for some time and hadn't heard a word of what Danny might have said. His cheeks turned pink and his eyebrows pushed together. Jojo mouthed a small sorry. He didn't want to have to explain what was wrong.

And Danny was about to ask why Jojo wouldn't speak, when he realized the siblings he had just met were watching right behind them. "Oh he must not want to talk around them." Danny figured.

So to Jojo's surprise Danny grabbed his hand turned to the girls said "It was nice to meet you ladies." And then high tailed it up the stairs.

The girls watched them turn the corner, leave and then they giggled.

"He was so cute wasn't he?" "Jojo found a hot friend." "What was wrong with him anyway? He looked like he was having a mental breakdown." "I don't know but do you think Danny might be able to like one of us?" "I'm not sure. Did you notice how he looked at Jojo?" Which ever sister had asked it the other girls caught on to what she meant. Some of them who thought a little deeper turned pink, some awed sadly at the chance they didn't have and most of them just giggled again. Jojo's sisters were smarter than they looked.

…...

When Danny and Jojo had finally turned the corner to the upstairs hallway Danny had to stop to catch his breath. As thin as he was it didn't mean he could stand hauling but up a ridiculously long set of stairs. As his heart evened out he realized Jojo was extremely quite. He turned to the who to see he was staring at the ground with one hand holding his head. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"Jojo?"

The raven haired teen looked at Danny yet again with surprise. Only his cheeks were bright red and his chocolate irises were wide with confusion.

Danny felt his own cheeks darken slightly. Just seeing Jojo like that made his heart speed up again. Danny had never had someone effect him so much. And he wondered if it meant something that Jojo was blushing. Or maybe he was just exhausted from the sudden five second hike up the forty foot high stairs. It was hard to tell.

"Are you-uh okay?" Danny mumbled.

Jojo simply nodded his head. But he seemed to be occupied with looking down at something. When Danny looked he noticed he was still holding Jojo's hand. He flushed for a second before quickly pulling away. "S-sorry, forgot. I saw you looked like you didn't want to talk around your sisters so I thought I'd hurry up so we could do what we planned." Danny let into his impulse to sheepishly rub the back of his head. It was a habit when ever he was nervous.

Jojo looked at him with appreciation and nodded. He seemed to be acting like himself again when he spoke. " Thanks. And sorry. If you haven't really realized it yet I've never been much of a talker. I've probably talked more today and yesterday than I have in my life."

"Why?" Danny blurted it out before he thought of it.

Jojo looked down and it made the white haired who unsure if he would answer. But it was only a few moments before he spoke up again. "I-I just don't like to talk. I've more or less been a mute for the past few years. Up until the Horton incident. Then I stopped again till now. Others don't care much for me and I don't care for them. Not until I helped save their lives and my usually quite peace was broken by those who just wanted to have the glory of hearing me talk." Jojo said the last part while he rolled his eyes with an uncaring nature.

But as far as Danny could tell the deep brown orbs were also swimming with anger and sadness. Among other small things he wasn't quite sure of. And even though Danny had only met Jojo yesterday it didn't keep him from feeling horrible for not knowing these things. This horrible feeling was also making him feel the shift of blue into his usually happy eyes. And this sudden confession definitely answered why Jojo didn't seem to have any other friends. Danny wasn't sure on what to do or say. He wanted to hug the little raven who. Not just because he already liked him a lot but because he wanted to comfort him. Mostly as a friend for the moment. But he wasn't sure if he should so Danny thought of what he could say.

"I'm sorry Jojo. I didn't realize. Should I not have asked?" With that question Danny mentally smacked himself. "Of course I shouldn't have asked! God whats wrong with me. Could that have sounded any stupider?" Danny was trying to think of something else he could say. Maybe something far more sincere because in his mind he thought it wasn't. But once again Jojo spoke up.

"D-don't be sorry. It's okay. It's how I live my life and I like it. So don't be sorry."

As reassuring as Jojo was trying to make it it certainly didn't reassure Danny. And he could tell it wasn't making Jojo himself feel any better. Even though he pulled a small smile.

The tall who could definitely feel his eye's weren't green anymore. And they were only just completely blue, but now he was sick of the sad feeling. He never really tolerated being depressed. Not to say he always liked being happy. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it most of the time. So he quickly decided what he thought was the best solution. He grabbed Jojo by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Of course he figured it might make the smaller who uncomfortable. After the incident at lunch yesterday, Danny wasn't entirely sure if Jojo liked other who contact. Maybe that just went along with him not liking to talk.

But at the moment Danny didn't completely care. What he did care about was making his new friend feel better and as happy as possible. So with the small warm and slightly startled body pressed against him, he chose his words carefully.

"Well if it's any consolation Jojo, I care about you. And I don't think it's okay . But if at least I'm around, will you talk? I want to know you and be a great friend." Then Danny pulled away, with his hands still on Jojo's shoulders and smiled down at him warmly. "So seriously dude. Please cheer up."

…...

Jojo wasn't entirely sure on what to say. He just received yet another hug from the guy he just made friends with and now he told him that he really does want to be his friend. Besides the hug Jojo's heart beat had increased in speed and felt like it was going to give out. It took everything he had just to suppress the blush that wanted to crawl over his cheeks. And as happy as it made him to hear someone say what Danny said, Jojo just couldn't handle all of these emotions. Most of his life he only ever dealt with anger, sadness or the suppressed happy feeling of making another invention. All this other crap that he didn't know heads or tails of what it was, was killing him.

So he did the quickest thing he could think of. He pulled away from the taller who's hands, uttered a quick "Th-thanks Danny! I'll be fine, so we should go." And ushered for him to follow down the hallway. "The sooner we just get over this the better, right?" Jojo thought. The small who couldn't even turn to look Danny in the eye. It had taken a few moments before he heard Danny actually move behind him and it made Jojo's insides twinge a bit again. Like that really wasn't the best possible thing to do. And that Danny might have been disappointed for some reason Jojo couldn't figure.

"If somethings wrong then he'll probably bounce back in no time. I've seen him do it once already. I just can't handle anymore of this today." So Jojo continued to walk with out much of a word until both he and Danny reached his room.

Jojo was about to say something when his hand landed on the doorknob and actually look at Danny when he heard his name again. He looked to see both his mother and father coming down his and Danny's way.

"Hey J-dawg whats up?"

Jojo couldn't help but pull his usual demeanor back and roll his eyes at the nickname his father thought was cool.

When both his parents finally stopped to talk, Jojo noticed their eyes immediately lock on Danny.

"Oh is this Danny?" Sally questioned happily. Jojo just nodded his head. "Welcome to Who-ville Danny. It's great to finally meet you." Ned grabbed Danny's hand and shook it with obvious excitement.

Jojo turned his head to see Danny's expression. He seemed to be fine. His eyes were their normal color but he looked just a little rattled from the sudden energetic hand shake. Jojo tried to keep a small smile hidden at Danny's need to regain his balance.

But it didn't go unnoticed. Danny's close vicinity had helped him see that smirk. His green eye locked on Jojo and he smiled himself.

When Jojo noticed he was caught he decided not to look the other way. He just gave a Danny a look that said "Have fun dealing with them for a few minuets". Then Jojo regained his composure and looked up at his parents.

"It's great to meet you to Mr. and Mrs.-uh" When Danny stopped short Jojo laughed on the inside. "It seems someone hasn't learned my last name."

"McDodd." Jojo's father finished "But you can just call me mayor or Ned. Anything's fine." "And just call me Sally or whatever." Both parents were obviously trying to make a great impression.

"So Danny what do you think of Who-ville so far, hm?" As the mayor Ned was trying to find that his only son's friend liked where he now lived.

"Oh it's cool. I haven't seen all of it but I'm pretty sure I'll like anything about this place. It's even better that I have Jojo as a friend."

Jojo chose to smirk on the inside this time. Danny sure knew how to make a good first impression. His parents were just beaming at this. But the dark who was getting tired of just standing and not going any where. So he let out a cough that got his parents attention. He gave them a look as if he said "Can we go now?"

When they realized their son had places he wanted to be they gave in. "Well again it was great to meet you Danny. And don't be a stranger, you can come over any time." His mother said sweetly. And even though Ned looked disappointed as if he had more he wanted to say he just nodded in agreement with his wife. So they both waved goodbye and headed their way to the stairs.

With everyone gone down stairs Jojo looked back to his white haired guest. He was surprised to see Danny looking down in a sad sort of manner. "Um Danny are you okay?"

Danny quickly looked back at him. Jojo noticed his eyes were still green but something was off. "I-I'm fine but are sure your okay? I'm sorry if what I said didn't make you feel better. I just didn't want you to be sad."

Jojo felt his cheeks start to burn and his insides twist. "You-you thought I was like angry at you or something?" Jojo was startled at this realization.

When Danny just nodded his head Jojo nearly face palmed. "J-Jeez no dude. I'm not angry at you. What you said did make me feel a lot better. I'm just not familiar with stuff like this. I wasn't sure how to react. I'm sorry I made you think that."

After having had said this Jojo saw Danny definitely bounce back. He looked happy but he still asked, "You sure?"

Jojo smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Now come on we haven't done anything yet today. It's aggravating." The dark who made to look irritated but it only came out as looking half serious and this made Danny laugh. Not only did Danny seem relieved but Jojo felt better to. So he finally turned to his room and told the taller who to come on.

…...

After finding out Jojo wasn't mad Danny felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. In only a few minuets it felt like the fear was killing him. But knowing he wasn't going to die from it and finally seeing the small who's room made him feel like himself again.

When they walked in Danny was once again in aw.

Jojo's room was fantastic. The wall's were different shades of gray's and midnight black. And they were either covered in posters of different Classical, Alternative, Gothic and some Metal rock bands or sketched out ideas for musical inventions. A bed with a few checkered things but mostly black was off to the far corner next to a very tall, opens like a double door window at the very end of the room. A night stand sat between it and the window and a large closet next to a shelf of many books was on the other side.

What really caught Danny's attention was the long curved working desk, set against the wall at the end of the bed. It, like his own had a few bendable lamps and magnifying glasses attached to the sides. Even more paper seemed to pile up on this desk, but their was still enough room for someone of Jojo's size to sit between and work. Their was even some sheet music thumb tacked to the wall surrounding it. That especially had him wondering if Jojo wrote music.

"Wow Jojo your room is awesome." Danny noticed Jojo twitch a smile at the compliment. When he chose to walk over to the desk and take a glance at the music, he could already imagine how it sounded. Danny himself wasn't a music genius. Nothing of the sort. But that didn't mean he didn't know how to read it or know musical scales and notes. Out of boredom and some inspiration he'd actually written a few tunes. Nothing mediocre but not exactly superb. Danny actually liked to write stories or poems. Rhyming words were something he especially enjoyed. Back where he used to live he never had anything lower than an A in who-English. He really liked to read and understood extremely detailed or meaningful short stories and poems.

"Jojo do you write your own songs?" Danny finally asked.

When Jojo's cheeks turned a slight pink Danny found his answer. "Um yes a little. Nothing great though."

The white haired who just looked at him a laughed lightly. "Nothing great? Jojo these songs are genius. Their really creative. The music flows really nicely. I'm not much of a music writer but I can tell that you have great skill with this." When he said this Danny took notice to Jojo fidgeting slightly with his eyes downward. He was smiling but Danny could tell he was sort of overwhelming the small who with a barrage of nice. It made him laugh on the inside, though he felt a bit of guilt. Danny just couldn't help but like being the one to be so nice to Jojo and get to see his reactions. Saying they were adorable was an understatement. So the tall who continued with something else but closely related to the music. "Do you sing any of them?" That was one thing Danny really wanted to know.

"Uh not really. I haven't really sung much since the Horton thing."

That was something else that Danny was curious about. Jojo had mentioned some 'Horton' thing a few times and Danny had no clue what he was talking about. So he went back to the smaller who and decided to ask one more question. "If you don't mind my asking another question Jojo, what is this Horton thing? You've said it a few times and I'm not sure what you mean."

When Jojo looked at him like he was insane, Danny felt a twinge of embarrassment.

"You really don't know?" He asked amazed.

"Um I don't think I do. Was it something really important?" Danny felt stupid. Who or what was a Horton?

"Uh kinda yeah. Your the first I've heard that doesn't know about it. A few months ago my dad found out, after talking to a giant elephant that our world is a speck on a flower."

…...

After a few silent moments Jojo realized how crazy that actually sounded. And Danny was looking at him as if he was the looniest who in the world. He sighed and chose to just tell the whole story.

"What I mean is a few months ago my dad heard a funny sound. And he had noticed our towns weather was acting really weird. But no one would believe him when he said that we should cancel the WhoSentanial until it was figured out. Every one thought he might have been going crazy. Even I thought it. Especially when he would choose to ramble about me being a mayor and he would never notice my discomfort about the thought. Their was even this one time he came home with his arm extremely wonky and limp and he told me to take everything fragile off of high places. Anyway one day he finally told everyone that our world is simply a speck on a flower in the world of giant animals in a jungle called Nool. And that he had been talking to an elephant named Horton, who was trying to save us from being destroyed by the other animals, who thought we didn't exist. So we made as much noise as possible and I started all of my musical machines. And when I finally yelled through a horn they heard. And Horton was able to put our world in a stable area, on a flower in mount Nool. Their was uh also some singing that took place after wards."

The thought of 'Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore' and Jojo piping up at the last minuet to sing a perfect ending made his cheeks turn warm. When he looked to see Danny's expression on the whole thing he just looked surprised.

Danny's one visible orb was just wide with tints of orange and his mouth hung open a little. He looked puzzled and shocked. "Wow" He finally spoke. "When you said Horton I wasn't sure what you were talking about. But the noise and stuff I remember that. Our town could hear all of it. Most thought something crazy was going on. And when it stopped everybody just sort of forgot about it. I didn't think any of that had happened. And you pretty much saved everyone Jojo."

"N-Not really." Jojo protested. "I just wanted to be heard. And like everyone else I definitely didn't want to be boiled in Beezelnut oil."

"Well I think it was great that you did what you did. If you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to move here or meet you."

Jojo had to hide the blush trying appear again. "Does he have to say it like that?" He thought.

"Um thanks. I just try not to think about it to much anymore. So how about we just go to the old observatory and I can show you my inventions?"

"Okay!" Danny said happily. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you singing. When ever you finally want to I really want to hear."

Jojo just rolled his chocolate orbs and smirked. Well you'll probably be very old by the time I decide." He said humorously.

Danny smirked back at the comment." "I hope not."

With it finally decided Jojo went to his window and opened both sides. Then he hopped up on the ledge and jumped to the twisting try outside. His hands caught on to one part that curved perfectly and he fell down to another branch. Then he swung from that branch to ground. When Jojo looked up he couldn't help but smile again at Danny just looking down at him. Obviously the who hadn't expected it. So with only a little unease he did the same.

Now that both teenage who's were safely on the ground They started their way to the observatory. Jojo pulled out his WP3 player and put only one head phone on so he could hear if Danny wanted to say anything. But the taller who seemed content on just walking. He did ask one more question though.

"Hey Jojo do mind if I listen? I left my player at home and were going to opposite way." For some odd reason he seemed worried about asking. But Jojo didn't mind it to much. If they kept at the same pace it wouldn't bother him to share. So he lengthened out the the other ear piece to reach the taller of the two and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said gratefully.

Jojo just nodded. His heart beat had increased a bit at knowing that Danny would have to be close for them both to hear. But just being able to walk with his friend and not really talking to much was keeping him from noticing.

So with a bit of humming and music only the two of them could hear Jojo and Danny walked peacefully to the place Jojo loved to spend his life.


	9. Chapter 9

After twenty minutes of walking, listening to dark genres of who rock and going up a very long grassy hill, the who teens were more than half way to the Observatory. The day was warm but had a pleasantly cool wind blowing. And Danny felt it kept getting better. Here he was walking with cutest who boy he'd ever seen and even having the pleasure of being first friends. Which in a sense meant first for both of them. And the thought of seeing some one elses inventions, especially since that some one was Jojo, filled the taller who with great anticipation.

But When Danny saw the rocky pendulum Jojo took just to get to the observatory, it honestly freaked him out a bit. He'd never seen such a finely designed contraption, look some what unsteady like this one did. Not to say he was afraid. Their were very few things that scared the white haired who. And he most certainly was not afraid of heights. But their was the occasional falling or drowning dreams he had. He feared of dying a horrible demise or at least dying before he was thirty. Though as a teenager and what he liked to do you could say he risked things every time he made an invention. Like anyone he had accidents where things would blow up in his face. But he still managed to come out completely unscathed. Usually just covered in black dust and coughing up a lung. And though it was a bit hypocritical Danny felt he was never in any danger. At least he had the caution to wear goggles so nothing got in his eyes.

Danny was about to ask Jojo about the contraption when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Jojo pointing where Danny still had the WP3 head phone on. The raven haired who was obviously asking for the piece back so he could rap it up and they could go on.

"Oh yeah." Danny said, while having completely forgotten he even had it. So he just smiled and handed it over.

After nodding his head in thanks, Jojo shoved the player in his pocket and walked up to a small set of white stairs jutting from the edge of the hill. He then began looking around those stairs for something on the ground.

And when he found it, Danny saw it was a very small stone that fit in the palm of his pale hand.

Then the shorter of the two turned around and looked at Danny as if he was sizing him up. He seemed to be thinking very carefully about something.

"Danny how much do you weigh?" Jojo suddenly asked.

Danny was a little baffled at the sudden odd question but he answered anyway.

"Like uh a hundred, I think. Why?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out the size of the rock you need." Jojo answered matter-o-factually.

Danny wasn't really sure why he needed a rock. When he looked back at the pendulum he started to figure why. He could see that the rocks all seemed to be attached to one another with strong pieces of metallic looking rope. And they turned at a slow steady rate constantly. But besides the rocks their was also a small basket that sat at the top of the short set of stairs attached by the same rope to a hook on the rocks. Danny guessed he would need the rock to set it off balance and go up so they could reach the higher part of the hill on the other side.

"Will I need it to get that going?" He said while pointing at the pendulum. Danny just wanted to make sure. He didn't want to look stupid. But then why ask the question, he wasn't sure. Curiosity sometimes got the better of him.

"Yes!" Jojo said while also finding a rock that seemed to please him.

Danny wasn't quite sure whether it was yes to his question or yes to finding the rock or both. But either way he couldn't help but snicker at the smaller who's proclamation of success.

Jojo noticed Danny's sound of amusement and turned a slight shade of pink. But quickly coughing and acting that it wasn't noticeable he walked back over to the taller of them and handed him the rock.

"Thanks." Danny said with laughter still obvious in his visible eye.

"Just watch what I do." Jojo said quickly. He then hurried to the top of the short set of stairs and hopped into the brass basket hanging at the edge. Then he pulled out an umbrella from the inside and opened it in front of himself.

Danny made sure to watch and not miss anything important.

The nice faint breeze that was in the air pushed against the umbrella and set Jojo moving. The basket easily floated towards the pendulum of rocks and Jojo quickly dropped the stone on the largest at the bottom. Then the basket went floating up until it gracefully stopped in front of the other side of the hill. He then jumped out and pushed the basket so it went back down to Danny.

"Okay go ahead." Jojo shouted.

But during the demonstration Danny couldn't help but watch what he could see of Jojo's expression the whole time. He saw Jojo smile as he went. It made Danny himself smile at how experienced and easy Jojo made it look.

Obviously the raven haired who had done it a dozen times. And he enjoyed it to.

So Danny struck down his small fear and carefully got into the basket. It wobbling around caused him to grab the sides with slight panic. But his attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of faint laughter. Danny's green iris quickly looked up to see Jojo laughing at his slight discomfort with the moving basket. Danny flushed a small tinge of pink and felt his eyes shifting to orange. He could feel the embarrassment. He guessed it was only fair though. He did laugh at the smaller who only a few moments ago. So he just carefully let go of the basket. "At least he's laughing." Danny thought.

Then the taller who just let go all together and pulled out his stone and the umbrella. He flipped it open and felt the breeze start to push again. As he and basket moved, Danny understood why Jojo liked it. It made him feel like he was floating. And Danny had always loved the thought of flying. Just gliding over air with out any thought or fear made warmth tingle all over. And when the large rock came around Danny planted his rock on it with ease. Then he was lifted up and put in full view of the other hill. And with out anymore concern Danny jumped out and smiled at his accomplishment.

"Have fun?" Jojo asked with a smirk and a tinge of sarcasm.

"Absolutely." "Well almost absolutely." Danny thought.

So after that both teens walked over to one more contraption. It appeared to be a giant slingshot. So he watched as Jojo walked across a board that ended at the end it. He pushed down a lever right next to him that sent the smaller who careening backwards with the device.

This scared the living hell out of Danny for a second and his eyes almost went back to orange before he saw Jojo suddenly shoot upwards with great force. He watched as Jojo flew up with out fear and jumped onto the other cliff above them. Danny actually pressed his hand to his forehead from the startle.

"H-Holy crap." He muttered quietly.

"Okay come on." Jojo suddenly yelled for the second time that day.

So after getting over his sudden panic, Danny quickly went to the end of the slingshot and prepared to be flung. He pulled on the lever once and felt himself go backwards. Then counted to three before squeezing the top half of the lever that in turn also threw him upwards. And even though he knew he had to be safe, Danny felt a twinge of dread attack his senses.

The ride up was far more invigorating if not a little more terrifying than the pendulum. He felt the air rush by and push on him as he went. And if he hadn't been paying attention to it

so much then he wouldn't have forgotten about the point where he was supposed to step out to get on the cliff.

That was when Danny saw Jojo for a quick second before heading back down. The taller who practically felt his heart beat stop as he missed his chance and as he went back down he saw Jojo's expression change from one of calmness straight to fear.

Danny himself felt fear jump down his throat and flung out his arms to try and catch the edge of the cliff.

But he missed. And all Danny heard was Jojo shout his name. And the last second thought he had was what if that was the last thing he ever heard Jojo say.

Then everything stopped when he felt something latch on to his hand and make his arm burn at the initial lock of it holding the rest of his weight in the air.

And when Danny looked up he saw Jojo staring back down at him with his chocolate orbs full of strain and fear. His face, if possible, looked even paler than usual and his raven hair hung down and off to the side of his face as the wind blew their way.

"JESUS WHO DANNY WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Jojo screamed.

That startled Danny for more than a second. He didn't think he'd ever hear anyone, let alone Jojo yell like that at him. He had great reason to but still given the circumstances he never thought it would have been like this. Danny fumbled around with what to say but he wasn't entirely sure.

"I-I don't...I don't know. I'm sorry I-."

"YOUR SORRY!" Jojo suddenly screamed again.

This time actually made Danny flinch a bit.

"FOR WHO'S SAKE DANNY YOU-YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR SELF!" Jojo huffed out his last words with a shake.

Danny blinked a second before really looking at Jojo.

The darker who wasn't just scared. He was absolutely and utterly terrified. And Danny couldn't blame him. He was the one hanging over a cliff.

But Jojo was the one practically holding his life in his hands.

Though Danny felt like an absolute moron for letting this happen he knew he needed to get up before really talking or else Jojo might lose his grip.

"J-Jojo if I climb can you pull?" He finally asked.

Jojo just looked at him for a second before shakily nodding his head. Then he began to tug as Danny got footing on a jutting rock and used his other hand to climb.

And with a bit of grunting and strength neither of them were sure they had, Danny was pulled up and over the edge.

With Danny safe both teens flopped on their backs for some much needed air.

Jojo with his right hand over his stomach and left hand, palm side up over his eyes.

And Danny with all limbs spread just staring at the sky. He could feel all the colors of his emotions trying to mix in his usually green orbs. It was giving him a headache.

…...

Finally Jojo spoke again with out moving his hand from his face. "D-Danny are you okay?"

Danny turned his head to look at him. The hair that covered his right eye shifted off some and Jojo could feel both eyes on him. He didn't really feel like looking to see what both eyes looked like though. Every fiber of his being felt drained at that moment.

"I'm f-fine." The taller who stuttered out. "Are you okay?"

Jojo wasn't really sure why he had asked but he did so it deserved an answer.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay." Truthfully he wasn't. Jojo felt like he might be sick from the stress and shock. He just couldn't believe everything that was going on in only a day in a half. He started to run everything over in his head. Every last detail of what had occurred when Danny Vondodlletre, showed up.

And what Jojo figured was that everything would have been the same as it always was if he didn't have classes with the teen or if he wasn't just right across the street. Or if he hadn't even moved here in the first place.

But that was the thing. If everything had remained the same would he have made a friend? A friend that he had so much in common with even with all the strange little quirks that came along with him. Would he have had all the strange feelings he had now that he didn't before? Would he have been liking some one like Danny 'like that' if he hadn't even talked to him?

Jojo felt his cheeks burn at these 'woulds' and 'what ifs'. And when Jojo finally moved his hand he was startled to find Danny looming right over him. Jojo hadn't even heard the taller make a sound. His heart beat sped up and again he couldn't breath. And now Jojo could see both of Danny's eyes.

Their were swimming with every color of emotion Danny had told him about. Their may have been even a few more Jojo couldn't tell tails or heads of.

"Jojo your crying."

The shorter who was suddenly broken out of thought by Danny's statement. And when he reached up to his face he felt something wet by his eyes. Jojo's cheeks felt like they were scolding. So he quickly proceeded to rub at his eyes until the tears stopped.

But warm hands suddenly took his and pulled them away.

"Jojo theirs nothing wrong with crying. Why do you act like your trying to keep your self from feeling anything?"

The dark who was startled by this question.

Had that been what he'd been trying to do?

Of course it was. He thought emotions were pretty much a waste.

Didn't he?

Jojo wasn't even sure anymore. So he turned his head so he was looking to the side and not at Danny. His raven locks where brushed over and surrounding his face in a messy manner.

The tears where still coming.

"I-I don't...know." Jojo finally stuttered. He definitely did 'feel' that if this didn't stop he was going to completely break down. Especially since it had been forever since he had actually cried. Jojo hadn't a clue when last time was. And when he looked back, between the tears that blurred his vision, Jojo could see blue, red and orange clearly in Danny's eyes.

"So h-he's upset, angry and scared o-or something?" Jojo thought. The shorter who couldn't take it anymore. He spoke again. "I really don't know why b-but..." Jojo was having one hell of a time getting out the last of what he wanted to say. And Danny staring at him intently with that soft look was making it harder than it needed to be. "But w-why do you have to..." Jojo had paused for a few more moments. Completely unsure of what he was about to say.

"Why do I have to, what?" Danny coaxed on.

Jojo huffed out another shaky breath before turning to actually look at Danny. His cheeks where red and his usually dark rimmed eyes where turning puffy from the tears.

"W-Why do you have to make me feel?"

Author note: Holy crap XD This has to be the angstiest thing I've ever written in my life. No joke. And now I feel weird. Please no one hate me for stopping here. Cause I honestly mean it when I say it wasn't my idea.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do you have to make me feel?"

Odd how only having arrived yesterday that Danny felt he may have fallen for Jojo and possible vise verse.

Danny heard the sentence echo in his head. He was at a complete loss for words. And now his heart was racing and his cheeks were scolding red. His eyes definitely weren't those many colors that had previously been giving him a headache. No, they were now absolutely bright green, purple and orange. Danny didn't have to look in a mirror to see it. Like always he could feel it. And besides feeling happy that he realized his chance may have been doubled in a matter of half a day, Danny was also shocked.

As he was still lingering over the raven haired who that had said those eight words Danny had begun chewing his bottom lip. He had even let go of Jojo's wrists so he could wipe at his eyes. The white haired who didn't want to give the impression that he was disgusted or freaked by what Jojo had said, he just wanted to give him a little space. Though Danny loved other who contact he felt he was way beyond personal space with Jojo.

So he pulled away without uttering so much as a sound and sat back next to the smaller who.

As Danny sat their contemplating over a few things he heard Jojo sniffle a few times before the initial shift of grass as he sat up.

Then he looked over to see Jojo with his thing legs pulled up to his chest and his chin propped on his folded arms.

Jojo's rich, brown orbs were slightly hazy looking from the tears. His midnight hair ruffled a bit was still it's normal shape and moved when the breeze blew. And even though the sun made him glow a happier tone, Danny knew he was far from happy at the moment but he couldn't help but wonder how the paler who would look in moonlight.

Danny quickly pulled his mind from that thought and began to think of something else. Something he could say while also mentally kicking himself for screwing everything up. The white haired teen quickly pulled his legs up so he could prop his elbows and hold his head.

"DAMMIT! Why did this have to happen. It's just one thing after the other today isn't it? I mean it's helping me understand him but after a day in a half I feel like I've completely ruined his life. He probably wont talk to me anymore. Especially not after nearly falling off a cliff. Way to go Danny, thanks for being so Fucking clumsy!"

As happy as a who that Danny normally was he could also swear and become furious if the moment called for it. And now he could feel the crimson red work it's way into his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. He just didn't know what to do. For one thing he wanted to say sorry to Jojo and possibly beg for forgiveness. The other was asking Jojo if he liked him more than a friend. If he did then their was always trying to kiss him. But Danny felt things were rushing really fast. May be he should just apologize and go from their or-.

"Danny?"

Danny quickly snapped his head towards the call of his name. Which may have been a bad idea considering he did it so fast that he felt pain and he figured he looked like a psycho with red eyes. He wasn't to surprised to see Jojo jump at the sudden look. But this realization and just looking at the smaller who made the anger start to melt away. Danny could feel the crystal blue and emerald green come back.

"Y-Yes?" Danny finally asked.

Jojo just stared for a moment before finally talking. "Sorry." He simply mumbled.

That caught Danny off guard. "What is he apologizing for?" He thought.

"Jojo you have nothing to-." But Danny was cut off as Jojo spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry about yelling at you and s-saying weird crap. I just panicked and I've been getting swarmed with things I haven't either felt in a long time or e-ever before. So I just want to be able to think about it and maybe if your not mad we could still go to the observatory and act like this didn't happen." The entire time Jojo had said this he had been staring at his hands with his hair almost completely covering his eyes and was fumbling when he spoke.

"So what do you say?" Jojo said while glancing at the taller.

Danny was somewhat torn at Jojo's request. It just made him sad that Jojo was willing to push this away so fast. Of course Danny could understand the need. Part of him wanted the rest of the barely begun day to go without a hitch. So he gave in. His own need to please his new friend was more than willing to push the awkward moment away. For now. So Danny looked to Jojo and pulled another warm smile.

"It's okay Jojo. You had every right to yell. I was the one who wasn't paying attention when I went up. So I'm sorry." Danny rubbed at the back of his head while saying the apology. "The plan still sounds good to me. So should we go?" Danny felt more revealed at saying this.

And apparently so did Jojo. He actually smiled a little again. "Yeah we should." But when he moved to get up, Danny sprung. He rapped his long arms around the smaller and pulled him into another warm hug. Danny felt Jojo freeze at the action because of his surprise, but then immediately relax a bit.

"He's getting used to it." Danny thought happily. But that was ended when Jojo began squirming a bit.

"O-Okay seriously Danny. I've had enough hugs to last me a life time. J-Jeez."

That made Danny laugh on the inside and out. He pulled away and looked down at the smaller.

"Ha. No, I don't think so. Your getting used to it. I can tell."

This statement caused Jojo's face to turn red again. He looked down to try and hide it, but Danny saw it already. "Teasing is to much fun." Danny said to himself.

"W-Well shut up. I am not" Jojo tried to say with more defiance, but it came out embarrassed and quite.

All though Jojo had said 'shut up', Danny did the opposite. This moment was definitely helping in lightening the mood. "Someone needs to come up with better comebacks."

Jojo gawked at that. "What ever. Lets just go." So to Danny's surprise he turned the taller until he faced forward and began pushing behind to get him up the hill.

Though Danny did make sure to not relax to much or risk falling on Jojo, he still didn't quite pick up his feet. Even though he said. "Okay, okay I'm going." But instead he started singing and waving his arms like a maniac saying "Your getting used to it" or "You like hugs" in every different rhythm he could think of, on their way up.

And when Danny glanced behind him, Jojo was smirking.

…...

When they finally reached the old, abandoned observatory, Jojo felt complete relief. Coming here always made him feel better. So again to Danny's surprise Jojo pulled out from behind the taller, who had been leaning just a fraction to much on the back of heels. And that in turn caused him to fall back after humorously waving his arms to try and stay up. Then he fell with a 'thud' and "Ow. Okay I deserved that."

Jojo laughed. "Yeah you did. Now I feel better." So he proceeded to help the white haired teen to his feet.

Then they finally walked to the ridiculously sized door and Jojo unlocked the normal one built into it. The darker who felt his heart beat and mind speed up. He was a little nervous about showing his inventions to some one else. Even though his father was the first to witness them, that didn't mean Jojo wasn't still fearful of what others would think. Especially the others being just Danny.

So he sucked in a deep breath, released it and pushed on the door.

With a loud 'creak' it opened. Jojo made a mental note to get more oil for the hinges.

And as both teens walked into the dimly lit area, they were greeted by large misshapen objects hanging around and sitting in every area possible. Most if not all were covered in tarps that Jojo put up to protect them.

Jojo noticed that Danny had grown quiet. But figured he was just waiting patiently till he could actually see what everything looked like. So Jojo quickly ran over to a few pulleys and yanked on them.

One of the pulley ropes went down while another went up and the loud clatter of gears began to shift. The gears were turning the tumblers that held the observatory's moving chamber for the telescope, closed. But when they moved out of place the chamber opened up and sunlight was let into the now apparently vast room.

After that Jojo started climbing up a branched, metal pole. Under neath that pole where some reinforced tarps, made from the material of drums. So if Jojo fell he would be caught with out the fear of falling to his death. When he reached the top he jumped onto a jutting stair case that hung from the edge of a platform. Then the dark who ran and pulled a lever that started large fans, set close to anything with a tarp thrown over it. The fans moved fast and brushed the tarps up in one direction. And they all leisurely landed on each other at another corner of the room.

Jojo looked around once to make sure nothing was wrong or out of place. Seeing that everything was in order he jumped from the platform down to the few trampolines he used for the giant rubber band balls and landed back on his feet in front of Danny. When he looked up to see the taller who's expression on the whole thing, it was actually sort of blank with his mouth slightly hanging open.

Jojo felt another smile spread on his face along with a small bit of courage. He walked a bit closer and pushed Danny's mouth closed. Then stepped back and asked. "What do you think?"

…...

Danny's cheeks had turned a barely visible shade of pink at the contact from Jojo. It was something else he hadn't expected. But the smaller was showing he was full of surprises. And the entire time he had been doing what Danny figured was what he did every day, the white haired who was again in aw.

His green orbs looked around the room at all of the inventions.

Long,thin slides jutted from a single piece of machinery, high up in the middle of the room. It held a vast number of different colored balls. Then their were large symbols, drums,bells, and horns hanging, welded together or attached to things every where. Metal bars and tubes rapped around, bent or curled went over , under and around every where as well. Two large rubber band balls sat at opposite sides of the room and loomed over another two sets of trampolines. One of them being the set that Jojo took to come down. Their were also ropes, chains, pulleys and every size of gear Danny could imagine.

When he looked down at Jojo to answer his question, "What do you think?", Danny felt a wave of pure excitement run him over.

"I-It's, It's just really, REALLY amazing. It's like I didn't even expect this much. I figured a lot but wow. This is so cool." That was all Danny could really say. He was still looking at everything, making sure he hadn't missed anything.

Then he heard a brief chuckle and looked to see that Jojo seemed genuinely pleased. If not just absolutely thrilled. His chocolate eyes looked really happy.

"Thanks. It's great to hear what some one else thinks, besides my dad. Why don't we go down the lower platform and you can give me your opinion on a few other things I'm trying to work on."

Jojo directed towards some stairs on the right. Their where only a few steps but they where actually split into four sets with a landing between each one.

Danny pulled from his amazed stupor and smiled back. "Sounds great."

They then went their way.

With it now being about half an hour from one the teens would spend at least six hours sharing ideas , trading stories and having the most fun neither of them had ever had.

Author note: Okay finally here's this chapter. Took me a little bit. The last sentence bugs me a bit. Does it sound right. Not to sure. This one just took me a while cause last week the sophomores had the OGT's. I was exhausted. Came home Friday and slept for three hours. lol. But at least I wont have to ever do them again. Their not hard it's just you got to school and sit in silence for 2 hours while you do them, then go to all of your classes except for ninth period. But at least all of the classes are only thirty minuets.

And back to the story I'm thinking of getting the day finished, maybe having Jojo go to Danny's after all and just maybe doing a flash forward a year later. What do you guys think? A little older a little wiser. And that's more than enough time for Jojo to get things straight. I have this idea for a special moment. So give me your opinion. It's just a thought. Cause I can do a chapter of information of what has happened over that year and stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun set low in shades of gold, orange and purple the two who teens finally emerged from the old observatory. They had spent many hours chatting away about the most random or relevant things. While also lending helping hands to one another during their work on a few of Jojo's starting inventions.

Jojo found he had gotten quite a bit of work done for just one day. And the fact that he was able to spend it while actually in a conversation with another who made him happy.

The short who was amazed to say the least that Danny was extremely handy with a wrench and screw driver. And though Danny was taller and weighed more than Jojo, who's weren't exactly well known for being very strong. And yet he didn't seem to have to much trouble picking anything heavy up that would have been far more difficult for Jojo. But then again Jojo was the smallest who in Who-ville, for his age. Though he didn't really mind.

After the odd occurrences that seemed to happen in some sort of domino effect, Jojo finally felt that everything was fine and nothing else emotionally racking would occur. In two days the dark who thought his life had been swept in to some drama or soap Oprah he wasn't aware of. But now things were calm and the sound of crickets starting their own melodies was putting him at even more ease.

With Danny walking beside him Jojo knew their was a pink shade of content set on his cheeks. But he willed his mind to think it was only of happiness for having a friend. The silence between the two now seemed strange or even a little unsettling to the smaller who. But after talking so much he wasn't sure on what to say.

But Danny finally spoke and relieved Jojo that he didn't have to think of anything.

"So Jojo, I almost forgot. My mom wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?"

When Jojo looked to the taller boy with a slight bit of surprise, since he hadn't expected to be invited to the others house so soon, he saw Danny had the look of a begging baby animal.

That nearly made Jojo laugh and blush at the same time because the word 'cute' vaguely crossed his mind. He had to stifle an amused grin and not look weird.

Danny obviously wanted him to come over.

And it made Jojo fear what his expression would be if he said no. So he did what his subconscious secretly wanted.

"Sure. Sounds good. Just let me get permission from my parents." The teen said with a slight grin but with his usually small amount of enthusiasm.

That answer again made Danny revert to one of his happier expressions.

So Jojo pulled out his ebony who-cell with an array of little music notes and white splatter, flipped it open and found the contact number of his mother. With a bored expression Jojo waited for the ringing to stop.

It finally did stop after about four rings with a "click" and his mother's happy voice on the other end.

"Hello, Jojo honey, everything all right?"

Now to make it known, Jojo had never once called either of his parents to talk to them. The whole not talk at all to anyone thing, made sure of that. And they had more or less only given it to him as an emergency or if he ever made friends, who's numbers he wanted. But their hadn't been much chance in that and Jojo never got in trouble. So he barely ever used it.

Except to download a few chimes of his favorite songs and take pictures of things he liked or needed. So right now, Jojo was again doing something he had never done.

"Yeah mom, everything's fine. Danny wants to know if I can go to his place for dinner. Is that okay?" Jojo felt odd asking his mother of such a thing.

"Oh! Of course sweety. You have fun, just make sure not to get home to late."

"okay, thanks." Jojo was then about to hang up when his mother called back for him.

"Jojo! Wait a second honey. How is everything going with Danny? You've never called me before."

The dark who felt the blood try to rush to his face once more as he looked back on what happened earlier in the day.

"Uh-everything's going great mom. I just wanted to make sure it was alright if I went."

"Oh okay then. And Jojo?"

"Yes?"

"It's great to hear you talk to me honey. I don't expect you to come home and tell me or your father about your day. But it is still really nice to hear you speak again. So I have to go now. Lots of work taking your sisters everywhere . Bye, love you."

And with another click his mother had hung up.

Jojo felt some what odd after what his mother had said. His talking seemed to make others like Danny and his mom happy.

But did it make himself happy?

In a way it sort of did.

If Jojo hadn't chosen to speak back to Danny, then the taller who may have not wanted much to do with him. Though that didn't seem in his nature. He acted like some one who would be very persistent in having something happen no matter what it took. Even if it meant that if he didn't succeed he would still try to show he was happy he tried.

Jojo looked back to Danny. Noticing he had been staring with a curios expression as to what his mother had said. Jojo took a moment himself to stare and make Danny wait before giving an answer.

"Yes." Jojo said with a slight smirk.

Danny seemed to lighten up more than what seemed possible.

"Cool! Your moms awesome. Lets go!"

Jojo suddenly felt Danny's hand latch to his wrist.

"Danny what are you-!"

Then the smaller of the two was yanked along as Danny chose to break into a sprint.

"Should have expected this." Jojo thought.

They weren't too far from Danny's home but Jojo knew he'd need a breather by the time they got their.

Though he forgot all about it when Danny looked back at him and smiled before continuing their jog.

But just because he did, didn't mean Jojo felt anything. That would be absolutely crazy to consider.

…...

After about fifteen minuets of running both who's arrived at Danny's home. The sky was now setting on a dark shade of purple and blue.

And the white haired who was deciding that it hadn't been the best idea to run so much. Again as thin as they both were it didn't mean they were both used to the strain of exercise. Even if Danny had the personality of a who with ADD. He worked a lot but wasn't one to run all over except maybe ten to twenty feet back and forth for tools and plans. In gym he usually lasted long but of course was worn out half way through the class.

So by the time he and Jojo were on the short, concrete step to his front door they were both gasping for some much needed air. And at some point that Danny couldn't remember he had released the others hand.

Danny felt his cheeks burning and a slight bit of sweat forming under all the hair on his forehead. He looked over to see the same result on Jojo's face. But possibly worse. He had forgotten the amount of black that the smaller who wore compared to what he himself wore.

Jojo's ebony locks clung loosely to his face. What didn't already surround it anyway. And his face looked as if it was burning far more than Danny's. Though his shallow breathing worried Danny, he couldn't help the other not so worried thoughts that tried to worm their way from the back of his mind. Thoughts that involved Jojo gasping for other reasons.

Danny quickly diverted those dirty thoughts by mentally slapping himself and chose to speak.

"Um sorry about the sudden jog."

Jojo stopped gulping down air and looked up at him. "I-It's fine." That was all he said.

Danny felt like Jojo just wanted to shrug it off. Like it was really no big deal. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he did as well.

"Okay well I'll get us some water once we get to the kitchen."

That statement made Jojo perk up with anticipation.

Danny noticed it and smiled to himself. So he quickly turned to the front door and let them in. Looking around the foyer and any where else he could see, all the boxes had been moved, or at least unpacked and put away. Now at least the house was open and clean for them to move through. "Thank you mom and dad." He thought gratefully.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend." Danny shouted.

The sudden sound of clanging pots and pans startled both who teens to look towards

the dining room and slightly visible kitchen.

Danny just barely caught something from the corner of his eye, but it was already to late.

In a flash and with a muffled yelp, Jojo was wrapped up in a tight hug.

Danny whirled around to find his mother squeezing life out of the ebony haired boy.

"Oh, So you must be Jojo! You're so cute. I can't stand how adorable you are." Sylvia babbled with affection and happiness. She had Jojo up off the ground with one arm around his middle and the other around his shoulders, practically rubbing his face in to her chest.

Danny watched stunned and embarrassed. He had completely forgotten how much his mom loved to meet new people. A sometimes bad trait on her side of the family.

…...

Jojo felt like he was going to pass out now. Before he was just on the edge of fatigue from the run. Now his lack of oxygen would be a definite cause of it. He was being swung back and forth by who he figured had to be Danny's mother. Or possibly older sister since her energy was like that of an eighteen to twenty year old. Her rambling of how cute he was, face put in a place he rather not think about, and little air had his cheeks burning.

And now he definitely knew where Danny got his affectionate, hugging nature.

"M-Mom okay that's enough. You've met Jojo now can you put him down? I think he's suffocating."

When Jojo heard that he felt the room stop spinning. He was suddenly released and air flooded back to his lungs. It took everything Jojo had to not fall over once his feet touched the floor again. Thank you!" He chose to scream in his mind several times.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. Just got a little swept up in meeting your new friend." She laughed bashfully.

Jojo looked up at her and realized she was the woman he saw yesterday morning. On closer inspection she looked older than twenty but you really almost couldn't tell. What ever age she was Jojo thought she looked far too young for it.

Sylvia turned her attention back to Jojo and began smoothing his hair back in to place like most mothers might. "I apologize for rushing you like that Jojo. I just love meeting Danny's new friends and when he told me about you I couldn't resist." She smiled warmly at him and Jojo felt like he was looking at some other version of Danny.

"I-It's okay Mrs. Vondodlletre." Jojo said quietly.

"Oh your so sweet. But please, Sylvia is fine." She coed with appreciation. Her violet eyes were dazzling but they weren't Danny's. Jojo burned at that thought.

When it grew quiet Sylvia looked at both boys. Realizing she was over staying her welcome she quickly made a pass to leave.

"Well it was great meeting you Jojo. I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need anything." She waved a small, motherly bye to both of them, winked at Danny, which went unnoticed by Jojo and went back the way she came.

It was silent for a few moments before Jojo looked to Danny. The white haired who's cheeks were a slight shade of pink when he glanced down at him.

"I-uh sorry about that. She's always been that way when meeting my friends." Danny rubbed his head and laughed nervously.

Jojo couldn't help laughing a little himself. "It's okay. Besides you, she's probably the most excitable person I've met."

"Is that a good thing?" Danny asked curiously.

Jojo smiled in a sly way. "Maybe."

Author note: oh my god I'm so sorry you guys for having this sit around. I just got too a part that stumped me and had me feel like I was rambling. I got another review today that I appreciated as much as every other one I got and decided enough was enough. So I got rid of the last paragraph and got this. Hopefully I can get into doing another chapter where the day ends and we can really start on the good stuff. Wish me luck.


End file.
